Chaos: The Sapphire Necklace
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: Taking the Hunter Exam wasn't what she wanted. But what could be worse? Getting stuck somewhere you don't know of that is, as well as only having one way to return, which requires taking risks and having one chance to make it. What worse could happen other than waking up in a new world without any knowledge of it whatsoever? [Disconnected]
1. The Snowy White Assassins

**Here begins it; it's a new story. I think I finally found the story I truly like myself, no matter if people, like you, like it or not. I just hope for reviews/fav's/fol's, since they make me happy, and that's what every writer on her likes.**

 **Oh, and to confirm it early, I will be using Japanese. There could be times where I forget to add the Japanese word, for example so you know what I mean. ("Baaka! I'm not stupid.") Yes, I should have used baka at the second stupid. Well, I just think it's better not to for some reason, so if something like that happens, it's mostly because I think it sounds better the way I wrote it. (Maybe not for you.)**

 ***sigh* Well I should just end with an 'enjoy' like I always say, and please do that, even if I don't know.**

 **I'm hoping the prologue isn't bad. :/**

 **Key-**

 **Italics in quotations= thoughts**

 **Italics only (like the prologue)= Mina talking to you (in first pov) And flashbacks. (I'll explain the key for flashbacks more when I have one.)**

* * *

 **-Chaos-**

 **-Prologue-**

 _I always thought that my dream was to return to where I had been before. Though, it was more of a problem._

 _With that dream, I thought this "new world" which I thought it was, would change me, of course I was proven wrong. With where I am, I could ruin the future by doing one little mistake._

 _I just had to hope nothing went wrong, at least I would have to guess since I was somewhere I didn't know of about; I didn't know anyone at all. And that just made it worse._

 _I must have chosen the wrong idea to not return home and go ahead where I found the darkest, as in the evilest, item ever._

 _And once I toke ahold of it, I died, just kidding, no, not kidding. I literally died, but at the beginning of this story, I reappeared, at least I think so. I could tell I hadn't died then, I'd just passed out and someone somehow found me and lugged me across the world; I think that's really what happened._

 _Waking up, I could only find myself in a place called Zaban city, the place I met the two; the brat and the actor mother, and only after a week of two, I took the so called Hunter Exam, the destination I found my four teammates of the Sapphire Necklace group, them being who I called, Snobby, Stinkard, Moron, and the Wise Guy, and I'm Jerkface, created name by Stinkard, my rival I should call her, even though I had to spend some time trying to save her._

 _But back to point, I happened to fail the exam, and of course I had promised the brat and the actor mother that I would help them. Bad, bad mistake, only because I happened to fail._

 _So now I took the 287th exam, were I met the two dweebs. And yes, I have to give them a name._

 _My story is on how I could change the future, which I'll tell you is not a good idea to try. There is no way I could decide to change the future, and you'll see what I mean about this later on._

 _Shall we begin? (P.S. This is not in first pov, it's in third pov, starting after this.)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not. I repeat. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. It is rightfully owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, which I heard is coming back mostly like next year or in 2017! (Yaay!) *ahem* I only own my Oc Mina. Along with the others I mentioned in the prologue.**

 **-The Sapphire Necklace-**

 **-Chapter One-**

 **-The Snowy White Assassins-**

"Thanks for the ride!" Mina exclaimed, waving back at the stranger. Firmly grasping her dirt brown backpack strap, she paced across the cement, her green sapphire colored eyes, just like her necklace, a green sapphire held by a silver chain, set on where the horizontal line would be, observing the atmosphere surrounding her in a black tank top, blue and green (mostly blue) plaid cardigan, as well as the sun tanned shorts and the blood red and partly snow white shoes.

A belt strap went diagonally across her front and back, holding an all light brown striped stick. (The belt being kinda like a case for the stick)

As she strode further, she began to hear voices, as well as the rolling of car and honks of anger. The crowds in the streets were made crazy in traffic. Luckily she had been running away from it.

Rolling came closer to her, like some car was going to pass by, except...it didn't sound like a car, and if it was, it was on the sidewalk.

More and more honking rolled through her ears, just like the rolling she heard. Except it started sound different; the rolling noise, she heard the rolling of a particular item.

And then her ears heard not really a particular voice, who was making that rolling sound. "Oi! Watch out!" shouted to speak up and unfamiliar voiced kid. She thought nothing of who this was because...who'd care if it wasn't anyone important. She had more important things to worry about, just like finding the destination of the exam site she needed to be at before it started.

"Eh...?" Mina exchanged her view of the horizon line to the opposite horizontal line, or in other terms, behind her back.

A skate board streamed down her tracks, swiftly moving closer to her running feet. The albino she saw, it couldn't have been more than another one of Mina's kind, the skateboarder, and an assassin, except she didn't know yet. The girl was an assassin, though no one noticed anything that proved she was even one.

With one swift movement of blinking, she leaned a little over, just in case...

"Hey! I'm going to h-" That just made her jump to the side, she knew would happen if he referred to her, and she released the purple and green board she held. "-it you!"

"Oops. Bad mistake," she muttered, frowning to herself. Mina's feet slowed, pushing backwards to gain speed the opposite direction where her board had fallen.

Purposely falling backwards, she did a flip, letting her hand push off the grey cemented sidewalk.

"Hmm..." The albino assassin kept his eye on her, in surprise. He watched as the girl landed her feet on her board, leaned, and accelerated with a jam on the ground with her foot to move forward more.

"At least I didn't smack my head this time," she mumbled, sighing in relief. Her red and white shoed foot tapped the ground a few times before closing in on it to gain speed. Closer and closer she got, and more suspicious he got. The spiky snowy white haired assassin slowed a bit, in order to let her catch up. And in only a matter of seconds, "Sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing her head nervously. "I meant to get out of the way sooner, but I got distracted a little." Mina's head gazed away to look at the scenery and view ahead, since of course she had missed the last ten seconds she could have seen.

"Ne, how did you do that anyway?" To her surprised (well a little) she replied briefly. And yes he was surprised by that.

"Oh, uh...I don't really know how to explain it...I guess it was because I've tried it a lot. I do a lot of training, and I happened to need to flip backwards or forwards a lot." With that, she scratched her chin lightly. To change the topic though, she felt like doing it so she wouldn't have to break the silence, she asked one of the most obvious questions of all to choose from. "You got a name?" And that was obvious. "Or should I just call you Snow White?" She badgered the concern.

"Just call me Killua," he went on.

She chuckled softly at that, like it was actually funny, even though it wasn't.

"Try not to fight with me. It sounded like you were starting to get mad. I was only teasing a bit." The chuckling suddenly stopped then. "It's Mina by the way." Instead of holding out a hand to have it shook, she quietly crossed her arms, covered in blank white bandages. _"I didn't expect to meet anyone this soon. I thought maybe during the exam I would, just like last year when I first met Snobby, Stinkard, Moron, and the Wise Guy,"_ she thought to herself as exclamation points were popping above her head. _"I just hope nothing's going wrong with them, since I left to take the exam."_ She sighed at that, and Killua raised an eyebrow.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that I should stay with her?"_ Killua immediately thought. He had just met the girl, and now he thought that if she was taking the exam, that he might as well tag along. He shrugged at that, and then Mina got suspicious.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that I should stay with him? I mean, I have nothing to do with him and I barely learned the guy's name, and now I get the feeling that maybe he should tag along with me! Weird."_ She shrugged at that, before slowing down a bit to fall behind. "Out of curiosity and randomly asking, why are you in Zaban City?"

Hesitating, he slightly looked away. "No reason."

That just made her glare. "Oh really. You don't have to hide anything. I can tell you're lying." Again, she crossed her bandaged arms.

Now he was in shock. He'd never met anyone with that kind of skill, minus his family. "I'm just taking the Hunter Exam..."

She smirked. "You're out of luck then, the Exam's already started." _"Now let's see how good you are at this game."_

"Baaka. I'm not stupid. I can easily tell you're lying too."

 _"Now I suspect of who this really is."_ "Correct. I was just playing you. I was trying to see how you would react since everyone else I tried that on were fooled." _"But seriously, who is he really?"_

"What? Are you taking the exam?"

"Of course. I toke last year's and almost got to the end, if you really want to know."

"I didn't really care," he murmured.

In a single moment of wasted seconds, Mina added up something to say. "This is just out of random, er, since we're both taking the exam, I wouldn't mind having someone tag along. I mean, you don't have too, but I would consider it since I toke last year's. I might be able to help, I assume."

No hesitation this time. "I guess." _"At least if I'm not being chased by Illumi, that is."_ He shrugged, falling behind a bit, then kicking the ground.

"But before anything else though, I have one more question. What is your reasoning of taking the exam?"

"No reason."

"Oh, don't play around with me like that. I'm serious. You must have one on you, 'cause there's always a reason."

"I'm bored, that's all," he explained, briefly saying. "I found out about this ans thought it would be fun since it sounds easy." _"I just hope it's not to easy."_

 _"Okay?"_ "Well I guess that is a reason, I mean that does count as something," she blurted out, sighing once again at annoyance. _"I don't really have much to say since I can't think of anything to pass the time."_ "Alright...Off to the exam then...er let's go, I guess?" She almost couldn't make out the words.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought it would be!" She sparked up, feeling excitement getting added to her outside feelings.

"So this is the place..." Killua added, holding the splattered yellow and red colored skateboard to his side. "Thought it would be more exciting than a dusty room full of people."

"At least it hasn't started. That's all I was concerned about, whether I made it or not." With that, Mina tapped her chin lightly.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam."

"Huh?"

Mina looked down to a small suited..."bean?"...who was smiling at them. On his smiling face was green, like literally all around him. He was a green bean in a black suit, with eyes and a mouth.

"Here are your tags," he ignored the short confusion just to hand out two lousy white plates with only numbers on each, and a silver pin on the back. "Don't lose these because you will need them. Please wait inside until the exam begins," he offered.

"Hold up," she slowed down the offer, miming, 'pushing down an object'. "What are you suppose to be?"

"Gomen. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Beans. I am part of the committee and was assigned to give out the tags to all candidates."

They both sweat dropped, and both thought, _"That wasn't even the question.!"_

"Well, arigotou then. I'll be waiting until the exam starts, Jelly Bean." Almost obviously, Beans wasn't offended.

Walking ahead, she examined her received gift tag. 'Number 98.'

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Again she sweat dropped. "Really...?! I'm seriously two away!"

"Lucky for you to say," Killua grumbled, holding out his tag to show her the more-unlucky-non-colored number.

"99..." She sweat dropped again. "That's unfortunate for you." _"Of course it had to be one away. It shouldn't matter that much though; it's just a number for freaking sake!"_ "Well, I'll be looking around then. I wanna see if I recognize anyone...You've been free this whole time, so you can go off somewhere else here if you want to." Placing her hands behind her back, she created a ball with them, and moved away, her purple board sticking partly out of her bag. "Ja!"

"Ja..." he responded back in a more serene voice. Then he turned to see a blue clothed man, with a box for a nose, who seemed to be smiling, and...wanted him...? Well, that was strange, he would think once he met the dude.

"Ah, you must be a newbie," the boxed nosed man said with a hand slightly raised, as if he was going to shake his hand, yet that wasn't the reason why. "I'm Tonpa by the way. I-"

 _"I'm getting suspicious again."_

"I'm wondering if you needed any help."

"And why would I need help?" he created the words in an ordinary way, to wonder why again was he even here. He was a stranger, and now he wanted to offer him some kind of drink! What kind of person was he? Tonpa, the what?

"I should have mentioned this before," he continued off with, then added, "I've taken the exam thirty-five times already." (Wait, wasn't it "this is my thirty fifth attempt"?) "I know the exam well and can recognize if someone is new or not." Number 16 it was on his plate. How was he not 1 when he knew the exam too well?

 _"No wonder,"_ he concluded for an answer to his thought.

"How about we share a drink? A toast to our friendship!" he exclaimed, in fake excitement.

Even though he didn't consider them friends, and thought it was weird that even said that in the first place, he still took the drink. "Doumo!" And after barely meeting the drink, he could tell, especially by the taste. _"You're trying to poison me."_ He smirked inside to hide his true self at that moment. _"It won't work though."_

 _"Good. Drink as much as you want. Now you won't be able to even begin the test. The laxatives should do the trick."_ He smirked inside, watching Killua gulp down the drink, then throwing the can on the ground.

"Ne, Tonpa-san? Can I have some more of that juice?"

 _"Eh?"_ In that pause, he stared in confusion. _"The laxatives should have worked by now. Maybe it'll start working in awhile."_ Rubbing his head in, he spoke agitated, "Migi. Migi. I'll give you two if you'd like."

Again, he took the drugged cans of juice, popping one open to drink some more. Now all he was doing was playing a trick on the guy, since the poison didn't work, and he thought it might be funny to mess with the "Rookie Crusher."

"Ja! Doumo!" There he left drinking the next can, leaving Tonpa in utter confusion.

* * *

 _"There haven't been many candidates that I recognized, at least the dangerous ones,"_ Mina thought out loud, expressing annoyance, since she clearly knew that some of the dangerous people from the year before failed, especially that one-

"AAHHHHH!"

 _"Oh, now begins the danger,"_ she rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning her head back to see what had happened. _"I'm surprised I haven't seen fat-san yet, or clown-san, and I need to know if clown-san is heeeeerreee."_ She stopped in fear, frightened by the incident. "What the heck!"

Her eyes set on a soon to be dead man, who's arms were disappearing, and sparkles were appearing like some magic trick.

"You should be more careful. At least apologize when you bump into someone." The sparkles continued to rise up, and disappear in the air, and the arm length decreased, and more and more screaming ran throughout the room.

 _"Oh, no, no, no. I shouldn't have even guessed if he was here or not. Shoot, now with the clown, no wait, he's a magician, whatever. What am I suppose to do with him here? I'll fail again, before I even pass the first phase. Even I don't have the will to fight him, and at least attempt to kill him, and I'm an assassin, what's wrong with me!?"_ Mina shook her head hard, a 'no', trying to step away, except she couldn't because of his presence. _"I shouldn't've walked over here."_ The magician held up a card, coming from a deck of cards every magician would have on them. _"I should have known from the beginning...Hisoka, why did you even fail last year? Now I have to compete against you, just like last year. Darn it!"_

At last she exhaled in relief and regained control of herself, since she was frozen stiff from Hisoka's presence.

"A toast to our new friendship and luck!"

"Hm?" As she gazed away to see what was going on, she noticed four beings holding orange, familiar cans. Ticks marks suddenly appeared on the girl's forehead, and she clenched her fists. "Well if it isn't Mr. Rookie Crusher. Maybe I should pay him a visit." Irritatingly speaking, she almost marched over, but she could back in control to see that all three of them spilled their juice, purposely, one spitting it out, and the other two dumping it before even touching the can. "Eh..." _"How did they even know it was poisoned?"_

She began to eavesdrop immediately, hiding behind people, or getting closer and acting as if she just wanted to rest on a wall. All she heard was lies though, all from that certain "Rookie Crusher."

Though, before she could get all the detail, the rumbling sound of the wall she somehow didn't know could move, and the ringing of a creepy looking bell that had a face, and if it was, it was attacked the a green ball thingy which was attached to a string, and the string was held by the suited man with now mouth; just light purple hair, along with a mustache the same color, which replaced his mouth.

The bell stopped only a second or two later after the wall ended its rumbling, and so began the no mouthed "examiner" who started his informative speech.

"As of now, registration is closed," he first said in a composed expression. "The exam will now begin...But I must warn you that the test is very dangerous and can end up killing you instead. Anyone who wants to turn back, please exit via to the back door." It was only silence for an answer and no peep was made, just staring and died words. "Alright, right this way." In the distance, he let out a hand to show the group which way to go, which was the distance. "Please follow me, and then the test will begin." In a slow second of time, the examiner turned his back to them, and marched off, leaving the rest following in an obeying manner. "I should mention that examinees are not allowed to sabotage each other, as you saw...If you're okay with that, then you're welcome to continue." He was still marching across the tunnel, which it was now, still informing the candidates behind him. "Still with me? Good, you 404 candidates may enter the first phase."

Mina began to sigh, unfolding the backpack top to take out her purple and green skateboard, and dropped it flat on the ground before placing her foot right on it and pushing off. And when she did, she moved along, passing some examinees until she reached the albino, as she said would tag along hours ago. "At least I won't have to run," she murmured, which was dismay to some of the others, who soon would see her "cheating" somehow.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner, and the examiner that will take you to phase two."

"Phase two...?" a random character spoke aloud in confusion. "What about phase one?"

"Phase one has already begun. I'll be leading you through this tunnel. Follow me until we reach the end. But where we're going and when we'll get there, I can't say," Satotz resumed his small explanation.

"This should be easy, for both of us, since I can tell that we're going a long distance," Mina briefly blabbered out.

"How do you even know that?"

"I've learned the exam doesn't change much, of what each phase does. Actually this is kinda similar to one of the phases last year...I'm just going to hope certain people don't get in the way. I know of a few from last year that you don't want to go near."

He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Then the eyebrow went up higher hearing-

"Hey!"

"Now what?" Mina grumbled in a state of irritation.

* * *

 **Next Time On Chaos -**

 **Gon:** _"Ore wa Gon!" ("I'm Gon!")_

 **Killua:** "Sore wa Killua nodesu." (It's Killua.")

 **Mina:** _"Mina watashi o yobidashimasu." ("Call me Mina.") "How about I call you two the dweebs?" *smirks*_

 **Killua:** _"Baaka."_

 **Gon:** _"You don't have to be mean to each other."_

 **Mina:** _*sighs* "Yeah, sure."_

 **Next Chapter** **-**

 **Chapter Two: Meeting Defeat And Desire**

 **Mina:** _"Maybe I'll join in with you Gon."_

 **Killua:** _"I'll do the same."_

 **Leorio:** _*suddenly calms down*_

* * *

 **You may be wondering why I didn't give Mina #100. Well, here's my reasoning. Right before I got to the part where she finds out her number, I thought maming her 100 wouldn't be a good idea, or at least 98 would. It makes me think, if she had 100, "Of course, she ahpoens to have 100 exactly." It makes sense thought to give her that, only I would rather give her 98. That's just what I think.**

 **I hope you actually enjoyed this. (Even if I don't know.) I would love to hear any thoughts or concerns, questions, blah, that kind of stuff. And especially corrections. I read through this before I published it, but I could've made a mistake. Oh, and if anything seemed rushed to you, I would also like to know because that's important to me.**

 **Just to explain, the prologue might have been confusing to you. Of course now it should. A lot of it doesn't come in until after the Zoldyck arc since something will be added before the Heaven's Arena. I know it sounds early to be talking about the Heaven's Arena arc, but since the prologue might have been confusing, I might as well tell you this.**

 **Ja!**


	2. Meeting Defeat And Desire

**Already three fav's/five fol's?...! I didn't expect this much for one chapter. But thank you those seven people who have done so. (=^ェ^=)**

 **Disclaimer: You all know that Togashi creates this, and that means I don't own Hunter X Hunter. I just own the Oc's I create in this story, one being Mina.**

* * *

 **-Chaos-**

 **-Chapter Two-**

 **-Meeting Defeat And Desire-**

"Hey!"

"Now what?" Mina grumbled in a state of irritation.

"You two! Give the exam some respect!" The two assassin children now gazed towards the pointing finger, coming from the crossed figure in a business suit and a tick mark and enraged gritted teeth.

"Hm...?" Little did the girl know, she had been tilting her head in confusion, staring at him with an irked face, yet she knew she was irking. "I have no intention to obey that."

"And I have no idea what you're even meaning. Respect?" the albino said a little unconcerned.

"Wha...? This is an endurance test!" he shouted in displeasure.

Mina sighed out of disbelief, extended her arms a little to fold them. _"Now all I want is to get this guy to shut up!"_

"No. That's not what the examiner said. He only told us to follow," The spiky black haired boy corrected.

The dark brown haired man grew another tick mark before yelling at the all green clothed boy who had just spoken. "Hey! Whose side are you on?!"

"Yelling will only waste more energy, Leorio," the blonde stated, leaving the two assassins wondering who the heck these people were that just happened to show up right next to them. "And it irritates me too, don't forget," he continued, and concluded before closing his mouth briefly after, "We could've brought what ever we wanted to the exam."

The snowy white haired kids turned to see the green clothed boy in boots. They steadied themselves a little more and lured behind a bit to let the boy catch up with them.

"Ne, how old are you?" the albino questioned in concern, which was exactly what the girl was thinking about asking.

"Almost 12!" he exclaimed with a grin rubbed right onto his face.

 _"Me, too huh?"_

"Heh!" The girl mocked, laughing, along with interrupting the secret thought. "Sorry to break it to ya, if it annoys you, but I'm older," clearing stating, the younger assassin frowned slightly, not caring much. "I'm thirteen, probably about two years older."

"It's nothing to laugh about," the skateboarder murmured, but that just made her chuckle even more. "I think I'll run for a bit," changing the topic, the skateboard flipped into the air, with his feet lifted in a sideways angle. Almost immediately, the skateboard fell, and he caught it, landing his feet firming on the ground.

"Show off," she mumbled. ''Two can play at this game..." Purposely, she shifted herself to go forward as if she had fallen forward, placing her hand on the ground too, she shoved it, and kicked the board into the air after angling like a handstand, then flipped forward in less than a second. Feet touching the floor, she lifted her bag's top, letting the purple and green skateboard land inside it.

"Now that's a show off," he mumbled back, a little annoyed.

"Cool!" the grinning boy shouted, following along with the two snow white kids. "I'm Gon!"

"It's Killua," he responded back.

"Call me Mina."

"Ne, are you two siblings?"

 _"Eh?!"_ Boulder's struck their head's. _"What kind of question is that?"_ Then a thought occurred to both of them. _"Wait...white hair, assassins, skateboards, tagging along with each other; that totally explains why he thinks...!"_

"Go with it," she whispered over to the 'sibling'. "This would be a good joke to play against him." Then with a louder, but serene voice, she lied with, "Yeah," also with a calm expression. _"There I have it."_

* * *

 _Thrump. Thrump. Thrump._

The running was relentless, ongoing; it wouldn't end ever. No exit next two miles away is what you could say.

Panting, just panting was echoing through the room, along with the how-isn't-he-tired examiner, Satotz, somehow ahead, and further going ahead. It seemed he was trying to slow down himself just because the rest of the crowd were just a bunch of slow-pokes, and the quitting ones being wimps in a tiresome way.

 _"We've been running for three hours already,"_ the golden blonde boy thought straight to himself. _"We must've covered at least 40 kilometers at this pace."_ As a guess, it was most likely correct. _"Some must've dropped out already."_ Staring beyond the distance, he added to his continuous thoughts, _"But how longer can we keep running?"_

* * *

Leorio, it was, huffed his way down, panting. _"This is nuts! We've been running for hours...and nobody's dropped out yet."_ Except for maybe a few he happened to not notice.

"How're you doing, Leorio?" he heard, Gon asking.

Of course, he had to lie, and this one he gave the boy a thumbs up, even though he looked like a mess, and was sweating crazily. _"I didn't expect such a tough first phase,"_ he admitted, in a shocked expression. _"I didn't expect such tough applicants! I'm outclassed! Odds to get this far-one in ten thousand. And a rookie might pass every three years...maybe."_ His feet slowed, weakening his muscles from his own exhaustion. _"Ah, who am I kidding? An ordinary guy like me doesn't have a chance."_

 _Stump!_

The briefcase smacked into to ground, making the stumping noise, and flopping back and forth until it became extremely still.

"Leorio!" Gon yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, is the old man done for?" Mina teased in an unmannerly way.

Gon didn't respond in any way besides staring over. Killua sighed, gripping his skateboard more tightly. "He's done for Gon. That's how it goes."

Leorio continued to huff, pant his way to words, and didn't take any step further, other than the tiny baby steps he attempted. He struggled to stand straight, until he muttered, "That's crap."

The girl settled her feet, raising and eyebrow. "He's finished Gon," she reminded. "He doesn't have enough-"

"I came here to become a Hunter!" Out of nowhere, Leorio screeched those words, zooming off, leaving his precious briefcase, which he had forgotten. "And that's that. Full stop!"

Mina frowned to see the outburst he had received at that exact second. Then she sighed at the setting. "Come on. We're starting to get behind too much."

But also interrupted, Gon grabbed his fishing rod, and swung at arm's length, releasing the line and hook.

The other two watched in astonishment, and then were awed at the point where the hook had gripped the briefcase, and flew over to Gon's arms.

"Whoa."

"Cool!"

"I gotta try that."

"Same thing."

"Not unless you let me try out both of your skateboard tricks," Gon answered back with a wide grin.

"Try his board, but I think you'd might be more interested in this thing." Her bandaged arm extended to behind her head, there pulling out a long light brown stick. "I can show you what I do with this, and you might find it cool."

"Then you have to let me try too." Killua incorporated.

"Ne! Who's says you have to?"

"Me."

"Pft. Fine, but we need to catch up first." Killua cat smirked at the girl, before letting her end her statement. "And you need to do one thing for me." She cat smirked back, making him frown slightly.

* * *

For being some young kids, they caught up easily. Somehow they hadn't been tired even once, not even sweat was appearing on their faces, and somehow the computer nerd, Nicole had dropped out, and he didn't seem that old to them.

"Stairs?" As much to the girl's dismay, stairs jumped right on in, and it took only less than a minute to reach the first step.

Satotz, still being the examiner, had been ahead, running weirdly like he always did this whole time. Even when he turned his head to announce something, he was able to run up perfectly. "Now then, let's pick up the pace a bit."

 _"What's up with this examiner? No one was like this last year. Well at least I think. We didn't really run at all, except for being chased down by some ugly creatures."_ To her conclusion, she shook her head out of annoyance, and continued the process of what was lying ahead.

Dim lights slowly arrived, and she beamed proudly. The exit was nearing soon she knew just by the look of the white-ish color. One after the other, the trio sped past different people, until they reached about the front, where the exit was more clear from sight.

"We're almost ahead of everybody," Gon declared.

Right...about...now, they were ahead of everybody.

"Now we're ahead of everybody," Mina stated in a solemn tone.

"Yeah, it's a slow pace," the cat boy added. "Maybe the whole exam's like this."

"Tedious and boring?" she knew.

"Yeah...Exactly."

"So why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked in concern, to why he even was here anyway.

"That's just the thing Gon. I don't."

"And I already know why."

"I'm just interested in the exam."

"And now you're just going to say it's suppose to be tough and all that," the girl said acerbically. "Yeah, yeah."

The boy just frowned back, focusing then on the staircase.

"What about you?" Gon looked over at the 'sibling' assassin.

Of course, she had to lie. The real reason would ruin the whole falseness in the sibling idea.

"I'm bored." She laughed for a second. Gon sweat dropped, and Killua face palmed.

The assassin whispered into the girl's ear. "That was a dumb reason. You could have at least came up with something better."

"Not like your is any better. But fine, I can give away part of my real reason. The joke won't bring any suspicion with this." And then with a louder, but calm voice, she changed it. "Nah, I was just joking." She laughed a bit, almost deciding to wipe away a fake tear. Then she looked ahead with a more serene face, with a little sympathy. "I made a promise...A promise to a friend, as well as myself. I can't turn back now. I made both promises last year, before I decided to take last year's exam."

"Eh? You took last year's exam?"

"Yeah. I failed though. So I don't break the promise, I decided to take this year's, and let this guy join me with no circumstances or consequences. Yet I realized just after failing last year's, that taking the exam was pointless to my promise. I didn't really apply to it in any way. But the other promise forces me to do this. It's the needle in my head though. But I have no regrets for a certain reason." _"Well, I guess last year's did apply to my own promise."_ "What about you though?"

"Me?" He said reluctantly. "My dad's a Hunter. And I want to be just like him."

"What's he like?" the other two asked at the same time.

"I don't know." He said nervously.

The two stared at him blankly. Then they both laughed.

"You're saying it like you don't even know the guy."

"I don't."

"Eh?" _"What kind of father would...unless he's dead."_

"You're weird you know?" Killua teased, laughing some more.

"Really?" Into explanation, he continued. "I was raised by my aunt since I was a baby. All I ever saw of my dad was a photograph."

 _"You're really making it sound like he's dead. I mean, that could be the case."_

"But a few years ago, I met a man named Kite. He knew my dad and told me a lot of things about him." Then he started talking about his past, when Kite had told him something about Ging being a triple star Hunter.

"He's really that amazing, isn't he?"

"Kite thinks so." Ongoing Gon went, while they listened some more. "He seemed to be prouder of my dad than of himself. That's what makes me want to follow in my dad's footsteps."

 _"Pretty good reason I admit. At least he has a better reason than kitty boy,"_ Mina joked to herself. "Sorry to change the topic, but the exit's almost here." Her finger raised and pointed towards the used-to-be dim light, which had now been a large open space of light to size of a metal garage door. A car could easily fight through it if there was one and if the ground was completely flat.

"Ne, how about we race to the top?" Killua suggested in a question.

"Winner has to buy...dinner," Mina decided.

"Why can't it be the loser?" Gon pouted a bit.

"Fine, the loser has to buy dinner."

"Alright then."

All together, the shouted, "Ready...Go!"

* * *

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Long-lasting, Leorio panted. But that didn't stop his eagerness to reach the top. He had too much desire to make it too the top, and so did everyone else, even the dropouts.

"How're you doing Leorio?" Kurapika, the fully blonde teen asked.

"Great! Never better. Found extra steam in the boiler once I stopped giving a fig about how I look. Go ahead and pretend you don't know me if you want."

 _"Hmph. He raises a good point."_ All of the sudden, his blue and red colored tabard had flung off, flying into the teen's hands, then into his bag. "May I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Is it really money you're after?" He questioned with a low voice. "I bet not. I've only known you for a few days, and it's true that you're an indiscreet fool." Barely, a tick mark formed into his forehead. "But as shallow as you say? I think not. I've met people motivated only by money, and they don't show this kind of dedication."

"Hmph," he said huffing some more. "The scarlet eyes," he changed topics.

"That's why the Kurta's were targeted...The scarlet eyes are a special trait of my clan. Our eyes turn a fiery scarlet when our passions are excited. And our irises stay that color when we die in that state," Kurapika explained briefly. "It's regarded as one of the most beautiful colors in the world."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked?"

"Their eyes were stolen from every single body. All of them, killed for what death creates," he continued with a darkened face, infuriated. "So I sworn to capture the Phantom Troupe and recover the eyes of my clan."

Leorio was hesitant for a moment. "They've probably already been sold on the black market...to wealthy and powerful clients. The normal folks can't get within a mile of."

"But Hunters can. A hunter under contract to a rich client can gain plenty of information and access."

"Contract? Everybody hates those kinds of Hunters. They have no pride or honor. They're just dogs out for petty rewards," Leorio added.

"My own pride..." Kurapika paused. "is nothing next to my kinsmen's suffering."

"Sorry," Leorio apologized. That just made Kurapika confused though. "I'm afraid I don't have such lofty motives, Kurapika. Money is all I'm after."

Out of irritation, Kurapika let out a shout to his voice. "That's not true! Not everything in the world can be bought, Leorio! You know that!"

"Ha. Dream on. Everything's got a price-Human life...human hearts; even dreams. There's nothing that isn't for sale!"

"What a terrible thing to say!"

"So what? It's a fact!. My friend would still be alive if he had the price of his life!" Kurapika was silent at the moment. "Aargh!"

"Was he ill?" he said more relaxed.

"He could have been cured," Leorio told him. "with surgery, but the cost was obscene! I'm a simple guy. Figured I'd become a doctor, so I could cure a kid with the same disease and tell their parents they owed me nothing." He gritted his teeth at the memory of his friend's death. "Me...a doctor? There's a joke! Do you even know how much it costs to even become a doctor? The mind boggles. It's always about money. Always! That's why I want it!"

Kurapika smiled a bit in return for an answer, since now it was completely understandable, and even charitable. And it couldn't have been wrong in any way now.

* * *

"Ready...Go!"

The trio began their little competition, racing towards the exit.

It had only been a few minutes they would need to go, a few minutes of gaining a little speed. That shouldn't have hurt due to their lack of tiredness. Not one single time had they been panting hard, out loud to let anyone else here. No cough released from their fine breath.

And on went the racing.

Luckily being in front, they had no walls of people blocking them. Just the examiner, Satotz had been in the way, but a little far away.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" all three cheered, now running even faster.

The girl then smirked widely. _"Time to do a little cheating, if it is counted as that."_ Lifting her arm, she pulled the stick out of her case, and held it to her side a little. Luring behind a foot, on purpose, she jumped, gripped the stick with both her hands and aimed for their heads. To their surprise, the girl had smacked their heads, at the same time, landed perfectly, and ran ahead. "Haa! Now I'm gonna win this!"

"Baaaka!" Killua yelled out of irritation and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Gon rubbed his head, making a noise from all the pain, since it hurt, a lot more than it did to Killua. "Cheater!"

"You should have tried to cheat your way up."

"Fine. I'll try it."

The boy raised his hand, and zoomed ahead. Gon on the other hand, was still rubbing his head, until he realized how far behind he was.

He panicked for a moment, until he started to run faster. He watched as the two assassin's fought their way up with first Killua's hand and Mina's stick, but then it turned into a skateboard fight, and they were banging their skateboards together as if they were swords. The stick sat in its case as the girl viciously swung the board and hit the boy's head, harder than the stick. Then Killua viciously swung his board and hit her head.

They both made noises from the pain, already thinking to stop this nonsense since both of them weren't getting anywhere with it.

Luckily for Gon, he had been able to catch up, due to their luring behind because they focused more on their painful heads than their surroundings.

To both of the assassins surprise, they gazed to their right, seeing Gon literally right next to them.

"Shoot," Mina grumbled. But her tone instantly changed when a bright light hit her face.

"The exit!" they all shouted in a cheer. Satotz had barely made it up to the top until he heard a, "Goal!" from all three of them. "I win!"

The non-mouthed examiner looked at them with a serene face like he always had, listening to their argument about who won. And then Gon had decided to make it all of them winning, therefore saying that they would buy each other dinner, which Killua didn't exactly get, or want to do.

Mina shook her head in disagreement, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Just a few more steps Leorio," Kurapika informed.

"Finally!"

Finally they reached the goal, meeting up with the younger kids.

"We made it," Kurapika announced.

"Oh, it's girly boy and the old man. Glad you could make it," Mina teased to both.

Kurapika just ignored it, but Leorio couldn't hold back. He had just enough energy to speak up with a frown. "Who you calling old for?"

"Nani?!"

"I'm a teen just like you guys."

With no hesitation, the trio gazed quickly over to Leorio, in shock.

"Eh!?"

"Nani?!"

Gon just stared with a surprised expression.

"You're a what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself brat?"

"Brat?! I would prefer something more like my real name, The Oreo."

"The Oreo? What kind of name is that?"

The three not arguing, ignored them, even though they continued. "I made that name officially for you. That's what your name pretty much means, right?"

"No!"

"Yeah, so. Don't you know any french? Le is 'the' in french, and the rest is oreo."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Your such a creme filled cookie. This is going nowhere anyway," she said as she turned her head away. _"I was just messing with you, you know."_

Leorio, The Oreo, grunted, clenching his fist out of annoyance. Mina, the brat, crossed her arms, and sweat dropped with her triangle eyes and frowning mouth.

The crowd's running died down after they halted their feet, panting and sweating. And no sooner or later, the door, going down in direction, closed slowly. It was unfortunate that at the last second, one man had fallen to the last step, and stretched his arm out, but he was out of luck once it closed on him, and he didn't even make it an inch past.

As the crowd's panting also died down, some had to ask the obvious question, "Where are we?" and had been answered almost immediately by Satotz.

"The Milsy Wetlands, also known as the Swindler's Swamp." Birds squawk out of nowhere, flapping off into the air because they had sensed danger. "There are many crafty and voracious creatures unique to these wetlands. They'll trick you with a blink, and eat you with relish." The inside growled and tweed, creating random unknown noises to the crowd of candidates. "Follow me and stay focused. It comprises the next leg of the first phase. Please note that if you are deceived, you are dead."

"I can somehow tell what's ahead," the girl murmured to herself. "For some reason I don't like the sound of this place."

The wind whistled loudly at the sight, bringing a newer figure to sight. "That's a lie! He's lying!" A unknown man staggered past the corner to reveal himself. "He's an imposter! He's not the examiner!" His finger air touched Satotz, and he added, making it seem like it was believable, "I'm the real examiner!"

All eyes shot to Satotz, the so called examiner, the 'real' examiner claimed was fake.

"An imposter, but...?!"

"Then who-or what-is he?"

"I'll show you!" the 'real' examiner barked out of rage. Hauling it in sight, an ugly looking creature was displayed with arm's grasp. With an observation, the thing, which looked like a monkey, had been similar in appearance in some ways to Satotz, mainly being the hair. "He's one of the wetland's creatures-the Man Faced Ape. They lust after fresh human flesh, but are too weak of limb to catch their own prey. So they disguise themselves and lead to the wetlands where, in cooperation with other creatures, they capture them alive...This time they're put to sweep up the entire Hunter Applicant Pool!"

"If you're the real examiner, then show us your Hunter Licence," someone spoke up a demand so it could be proven.

"I would, but it was stolen, by him!" Again all eyes averted away, and went for Satotz. "I'm telling the truth! He isn-"

Out of nowhere, cards pierced his skin, forcing his body to fall to the ground. Over they went to Satotz, who easily caught them.

"Hmph. Hmph. Hmph. I see," a chuckled rang into everyone's ears. Cards shuffled into the magician's hands with a smiled caught on his expression. "Now we know then. He's the real thing. Examiners are Hunters who do this without pay, at the request of a judging committee. A simple Hunter, as we aspire to become, would have no trouble dodging that attack."

Satotz released the cards from his hands, and the fluttered to the ground. "I shall take that as a compliment. But the next attack on me, for any reason, will be grounds for disqualification. Understood?"

"Sure," the magician responded. "As you see, losing isn't pretty easy."

Bird's flocked over to the dead body, where it ate the flesh of it, making a few gulp.

"Nice ruse saying I'm an imposter in order to confuse examinees into taking the wrong path-right into their clutches. That's the sort of life-or-death deception that makes the swamp the perilous and fascinating place it is," Satotz recommenced. "I'm sure many of you were swayed, and started having doubts about me." Nervously, Leorio and another candidate, Hanzo, laughed. "Well, so much for that. To the second phase," he demanded.\

311 candidates had remained, meaning 311 of 405 entering the Milsy Wetlands, WHERE the trouble really began, and the lack of participators.

* * *

 **Next Time On Chaos -**

 **Mina:** "I'm getting nerved about this place. Maybe I should think of a tip for myself."

 **Killua:** "How about avoid Hisoka?"

 **Mina:** "Wow, real helpful kitty boy."

 **Gon:** *stares inside, clenching his backpack straps tightly*

 **Killua:** "I think I'll have to go ahead. Maybe that's my chance to beat you this time." *smirks*

 **Gon:** "Let's try to stay together instead."

 **Next Chapter-**

 **Chapter 3: The Milky And The Durable**

 **Mina:** "But really, I won that race."

 **Killua:** "You cheated your way up." *proves a point*

 **Satotz:** "I believe you all finished together."

* * *

 **I just wanted to tell you that I don't exactly know how long each chapter will be. I will at least make these 4,000, but it might turn in 5,000 depending on how this goes.**

 **And just so you know, Gon and Killua were actually 11 during the exam. I have no idea why the show changed it. :/**

 **And lastly, I don't really like using the show, since the manga is faster. So I will mostly be using the manga, but not the whole time. Actually there were parts I did myself because the manga didn't include it. And I changed things a bit. This will be the case for my chapters. Also note that I will be using some of the old series scenes, not all, but some because I like them better in the old series, rather than the 2011. (Talking to you Yorkshin. Mostly.)**

 **Oh, and I should mention, the creme filled cookie, I got from the HaXHa abridged series, check it out, it's hilarious. XD I've already made the 'The Oreo joke before seeing the videos, but creme filled cookie makes it better. *wipes away tears***

 **Replies to reviewer-**

 **HikariAA: Wow, thank you. It's great having someone like this already. I think I'll be updating sooner than with this and first chapters gap, considering that I worked on this for less than a day. (It's even one in the morning, and I can still do it.) Thanks for the inspiration too! ^^ (Oh, and the review I posted, the emoji's didn't work! I left you with horrible looking emoji's. I don't understand why it wouldn't let me do the whole thing. I'll just have to check beforehand, so it will work!)**


	3. The Milky And The Durable

**After taking weeks to post this chapter, I thought about something. I have these two ideas I wanted to do for a long time that are tied to this story, but I need to start both of them as soon as possible. They're both short, so it wouldn't be much of a problem to focus on more. Stick around after the chapter to know more about this because you should just enjoy the chapter first.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm being honest okay? I've never owned Hunter X Hunter, nor will I ever own it. Everything that goes to me is Mina, as well as those other Oc's you will meet soon after this first arc.**

* * *

 **-Chaos-**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **-The Milky And The Durable-**

"Another blasted marathon, running through mud!" Leorio exclaimed, gritting his teeth fiercely. His first impression was the disgust of having to run in wet mud.

Slowly, and gradually, fog commenced, disengaging some of their sight of other candidates, as well as the examiner, Satotz.

"Gon, let's get in front," Killua urged.

"What about me?!" Mina hollered, frowning at the younger assassin.

"I didn't even notice you there," he joked, smirking a bit.

The girl sighed. "Well I didn't realize your sarcasm meant anything," she mocked in an indicate.

"Fine, Gon and the stick, let's head up front," he commanded instead.

"Oh, so the stick can now run on legs? Sure, I'll let it go on," she told him sarcastically, taking out the brown stick hanging from her back.

 **Smack!**

"I'll take that as a compliment, kitty boy," she added, putting the stick back inside its case.

Forcibly, he rubbed his head, and banged the girl with his skateboard as a take back. "Your welcome."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go ahead. That just wasted fifteen seconds of our lives. We gotta keep in sight with the examiner anyway," she informed, letting out a weak grin for no reason.

"It'll get us away from Hisoka too."

"I doubt we'll see him if we do," Mina further stated. "It's better if he doesn't kill us considering he's already killed people, even one here. I'm not surprised really."

Gon then wondered how they even knew him, since he hadn't met the two until they started the first phase.

"You're probably wondering how both of us know." He saw right through Gon the instant he noticed his expression change. "Fact is, I'm like him."

"And so am I." _"Thanks for not mentioning me."_ "I can smell it in him."

"Both of you are like him?" Gon questioned in concern. "You don't seem so."

"Heh. We're playing innocent."

"You'll see soon." The two smirked once again.

* * *

"Man! Those screams!" Leorio panicked again. "It's major chaos out there! The group in the back must have gotten lost. They're now being picked off!" Then in realization, Leorio's shout became louder, with an even bigger panic. "I'm an idiot! All my weapons are in my briefcase."

* * *

 _"I hope Kurapika and Leorio are okay,"_ Gon thought, looking back, holding his rod up, which held Leorio's briefcase.

"Gon. Gon!" He heard.

Finally, he payed attention to Killua's voice, facing the front again to get in focus. "Huh? Nani?"

"Don't space out. You've got your own worries," Killua reminded with a solemn expression.

"Yeah," he said aloud.

"And for instance," the girl cut in. "the fog's thick, we can barely see the guy's in front of us. If one of us got separated, then who knows what will happen, and if you find the examiner, which is high on being almost impossible."

Abruptly, screams ran throughout the misty air, sending a message to Gon to stop right then. And of course, he listened to it, and switched around, heading for the opposite direction."

"Ne, Gon!"

But he disregarded to that, and went straight over for the screaming, where he found Leorio and Kurapika stopped, standing right in front of Hisoka.

"Come on, we can't lose sight or else we may never find our way through," Killua prompted to the girl, who's sudden reaction was a small tick mark because of Gon's settlement to himself. Closely he observed the girl's change of idea for a reaction, and watched her turn her attention more to what had been in front of her, most importantly, the examiner.

"Gomen. I'm just wasting my own chance to pass." _"I'm just stupid to even apologize though,"_ she remarked in thought to herself. Now instead she focused ahead, to the better light, since shaded was popular in this forest, and the rare light came from where she was heading.

Her potential was to pass the exam once and for all, not stare behind and play a game of tag; even so was that kinda careless, but she couldn't resist passing.

* * *

"Hisoka! What do you think you're doing?!"

At the low distant sight, he laughed softly with a smile on his face. "Playing examiner," he responded with filling enthusiasm. "I was planning on behaving myself until at least the second phase, but this first phase is boring me." As a magician himself, he played around with his stack of cards, and as for his first trick, he stopped the flow of the cards running to each of his hands, and popped out a joker card. "So I figured I'd help with the selection process. So I will judge every one of you," he announced, forcing everyone to sweat in fear, whether it was recognizable or not to the person themselves.

All at once, the group of test subject gritted their teeth. And one at a time, a test subject was killed off after a brief speech, which could have been considered their last words before a card was released from Hisoka tight grip and in less than a second was stuck inside the subject's heads.

Screaming, each subject, but the two, Leorio and Kurapika, were knocked out onto the ground, recorded dead the minute they cancelled movement of any kind.

What was the meaning to this playing examiner? Because can't handle one freaking phase before finding out how bored he was. He claimed a little fun to happen, and of course nothing was fun for him during this phase. (Flip you Hisoka!)

Oh wait. One other man stood in spot behind Kurapika and Leorio, somehow alive because they chose to not to attack at that point.

Number 404 held out his swords in their case, ready in a position to attack. Number 403 did something similar, except the only difference he did was hold out a knife. Number 76, the random guy that hadn't been attacked, stared in silence as Hisoka approached all three.

 _"He's strong for a single rider."_ And now the random man held out his weapon, then stepping forward. But no too soon, and it had been a dumb decision to even step forward, Hisoka stoke the card, cutting the man's neck. Blood dripped on the ground and he laid dead.

With no choice, for some certain reason, the card raised to his own face, making it look like he was going to strike from there, and he began...licking it...? The disgusting moment of him licking off the blood ended, and the two panicked.

"Leorio," Kurapika finally spoke. "On my signal...run," he said quietly in a command. Slowly Leorio nodded, now more prepared as back up just in case their plan didn't work.

Number 44 created another footprint on the ground, relaxing his arm more, and smiled even more. With a need, the two stormed off after Kurapika signaled a 'Run', and both disappeared from sight.

"I see. Smart move," he remarked. "I'll give you a ten second reward." And as for the reward, he started to count. (from one to ten) "Ichi...Ni...Shi...Yon...Go...Roku..."

* * *

The two rushed even more, even though Hisoka wasn't in sight. There wasn't anyway for them to encounter Hisoka again...until Leorio made the wrong move.

He stopped in realization of what he should have done. And what would a knife solve. He was going to return to Hisoka and attempt to beat him up as much as he could. Of course that wasn't a good idea.

Leorio then found a large stick peacefully resting on the ground by a tree, and grabbed a hold of it.

"Leorio! What're you..." But before Kurapika could say anything else, Leorio had walked off too far. Kurapika sighed out of disbelief. 403 had just brainwashed himself out of his own desire to get revenge because of what Hisoka had done.

* * *

"Shichi...hachi...kyuu..." And finally, "Juu. Now who should I go for first?" he questioned himself. From the mists of the forest though, a figure shown himself, which had been Leorio, holding a large brown stick, which he intended to use on 44 the magician. "Oh, have you come back to play with me again?"

"I just can't. I'm not nice enough to sit around and let you toy around with me!" He bellowed, jumping with a prepared attack with the stick.

"Hmph. That's a good face." Leorio's eyes widened as he watched Hisoka's fist raise, and let out a force to strike. From a foot away, he landed a punch, a hard punch on the guy's face, which caused Leorio to hit the ground unconsciously.

Not far very much at all, Hisoka reached his hand for the unconscious Leorio. But it wasn't in his planner that something had arrived not too long from that moment.

 **Smack!**

A red ball flung off the magician's head, and it reeled back in, bringing a conscious Gon, standing form afar. Had he planned it? No, he had just barely got there in time to attack and help Leorio from getting hurt any longer.

"Not bad little boy," Hisoka commented in a more superior way. "A fishing rod? What an interesting weapon." In interest, he paced forward, leaving Gon gripping his rod more firmly. "Can I see it?"

Out of unexpected, or notice, the unconscious Leorio was a conscious Leorio, who stood up, clutching the stick again. Charging, he went after Hisoka, yelling, "Where do you think you're going?!"

 **Punch!**

And another time, and this time only had he fallen to the grassy ground, unconscious once again.

Gon on the other hand, in which he had the chance since Hisoka was distracted, jumped at Hisoka, swinging the rod straight at him, but mysteriously, Hisoka turned into gas, and reappeared in a different spot.

Then a shiver ran up number 405's spine before the clutches of number 44's hands got Gon's neck, and the choking began.

Hisoka lifted Gon, who was struggling for breath, and commenced a small talk with the younger boy. "Did you come to help you're friends?" he asked as a starter. "You're a good boy~" Gon's own sweat arrived, dripping down the side of his face. "Don't worry. I didn't kill him. He passed." Hisoka's smile grew wider, but slowly ended when he realized the strength he used was weakening Gon too fast, and it looked as if he had just fainted. Releasing him, Gon got in touch with the ground, gaining an afterimage of what had been in his own eyesight momentarily ago. The incident of the choking ended, since he found coughing was no need because he could breath better, and Hisoka concluded. "You pass," he announced, leaving Gon in a bit too much confusion. "Become a good Hunter."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ringing noises entered their heads, sending a message to Hisoka to pick up his phone.

He answered out of obvious, and the voice spoke. _"Hisoka. You should come back now. I think we're about to reach the first phase,"_ the anonymous voice informed.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Disconnecting with the anonymous speaker, he turned back to Gon with a stand to his feet. "It's nice to have friends. Can you make it back by yourself?" A body sat atop of the magician's shoulder, and number 44 walked off a little, carrying Leorio, who wasn't awake to see the situation right then. "That's a good boy." And he disappeared out of the boy's sight.

Kurapika came out of the mists finally, and called out for Gon, running towards him. Had he been there only minutes ago, he would have been able to help Leorio, since Gon had no chance against Hisoka, and failed to help Leorio. Luckily though, he could tell Hisoka wasn't going to kill Leorio because why in the world would he be carrying him the rest of the way, if he wanted Leorio dead or behind, so he couldn't make it?

* * *

"Thi-this is the end..." the girl's grin formed, and arms were free into the blue sky. The mists had died and a large gate, as well as a cream colored wall was waiting for the groups's arrival. "Finally!" she cheered spontaneously, yet only she cared. _"I'm not surprise though. I got to phase four last year and barely lost. But I still don't get why he was so much more powerful than me."_

"It's nice to see you again, Apple-chan." She somehow recognized that voice from not too far behind her.

 _"I've heard that voice from somewhere."_ Gazing behind her, she got a 'hmm,' out, until her eyes widened a bit. "Hisoka!" No hesitation, she jumped back in preparation to fight, while taking her stick out. _"Why is clown-san here?"_

"Has stick-chan come here to see me?" She wouldn't have reacted that much only if Hisoka didn't have a 'dead' body hanging from his shoulder. It looked dead to her in a way, but she knew the case of him leaving bodies behind if they were dead and motionless. This one was alive (hopefully), and this one was Leorio.

 _"Heh. Too bad for Oreo-san. He really didn't know much about the magician then."_ "What do you want with me? I'm not willing to proclaim another fight against you. Phase three last year was enough for me."

"I'm not here to fight you."

The bubbles above her head popped. "Eh?"

"I just wanted to greet you. You do remember it's been a year since we've met?" he reminded the girl.

"And I wish it hadn't been a true fact," number 98 continued, irking. She lowered her guard a bit, then released a long sigh of relief. Putting the stick back inside it's case, she crossed her arms. "It's not nice seeing you again. I'm leaving, no fight allowed."

She made an annoyed tony noise at him before rushing off a little.

"I would like to fight you sometime again though, Apple-chan."

"And stop calling me that, baka!" she grumbled loudly, annoyed before disappearing again from a small group of candidates.

He became eager with a laugh. Now he got a greater desire to fight number 98, because 98 was 'special' in a way, just like how he claimed to himself that Gon was too. He had an interest to fight 98 because in reality, she was willing to fight 44; maybe not soon, but sometime in the future.

Hisoka's glare went for an abandoned tree sitting close by. Choosing the thing, he jaunted over, setting 403 down, laying against the lone tree.

* * *

Gon sniffed the air, trying to sense Hisoka's tracks to find his way back. He already new Hisoka was confident enough to find his way to the second phase, or at least he already knew the directions or had the directions, so he wouldn't need to worry about getting lost. "This way!" he called out, pointing forward.

"Can you really be that sure?" Kurapika interrogated, as Gon escorted him some more.

"Yup! Leorio's cologne has an unusual scent, so it's easy to detect even several kilometers away."

 _"Sure, maybe for you,"_ number 404 thought.

"And animal corpses are littered as if they're markers. They were probably killed by Hisoka." He paused for a moment looking downward slightly. "Kurapika. When Hisoka said that Leorio and I passed, what could he have possibly meant?" Then he imitated the words, "Don't worry. I didn't kill him. He passed."

"He said he was playing examiner. So basically he was judging us," Kurapika acknowledged.

"How? All Hisoka did was stare at me."

"But you said you landed a blow on him before that, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Gon reminded. "But in Leorio's case, he just got beaten up. And he still passed."

"Maybe he sensed a smell similar to himself from you two?"

 _"Come to think of it, Mina did say something like that too..."_

"I definitely do not think he possesses the temperament of a Hunter. However...I can't help but admit that his super-human movement and techniques are amazing," Kurapika confessed. "If you just consider his combat ability, he's a genius. It's common for an individual with a unique ability to find others with similar talent. Perhaps with his instinct and experience, he felt that you two had the makings and potential of a Hunter," stating, he looked forward to see the end, not being too far. "He might have been thinking something like, 'They had too much potential to just kill yet,'" Then he looked over to Gon, who was on his left, and noticed his off-focused action, in which he turned away. "Ah, gomen. My words were careless."

"I think I can understand a little now. The strange sensation I felt at that moment...people were falling right in front of my eyes left and right, and the man responsible, Hisoka, was getting closer and closer. The intensity scared me and I wanted to run away, but I couldn't turn my back on him. I have no chance if I fight him! I wondered if I was going to die...But on the other hand, I don't know why. Even thought it was a desperate situation where I was facing death...isn't it strange? I felt a little nervous with excitement."

* * *

The ones who passed had stopped. The ones who passed found a large gate, as well as the connecting walls and the concern to know why it was there. The girl, one who passed, searched the area for anything interesting. Not bothering to look at the gate, which some people probably were tempted to try and open, she sprinted passed the huddles of people, paying more attention to ahead.

Until she stopped in her tracks. She sighed, barely looking down. "You can stop stalking me now."

Alarmed, a figure hiding behind a bush, tensed tightly grasping a white board the size a bit bigger of a computer screen, and a tiny stick, the size of a pencil, with fluffy brown furry hair sticking out in one end. _"She noticed! Darn!"_ The figure bit her lip.

In curiosity to this person, Mina grabbed her stick once again, and aimed it towards the bush.

About to make a move, the girl in the bushes slowly raised, until a shout was called.

"Mina-san!"

 _"Not a good time! I want to find out who this stalker is."_ Out of disbelief, she stuck the stick back into its case and walked away. "I didn't expect you to make it."

The girl in the bushes watched as the other girl walk over to her left while saying those words, and then fell back. Relieved, the pale blued (almost white) haired girl adjusted her black and striped blue headphones stuck to her head, and stared into the air. _"How could I have been so stupid to let her notice?!"_ Sighing, the also dark blue cloaked girl held up a red object, shaped like a gem, hooked to a silver chain. _"I'm still not sure if she's on my side. They didn't tell me it was green."_ The gem, similar to the green one number 98 wore, glittered in the sunlight. Her yellow eyes blinked for a long time before they opened to a fury creature. But she didn't smile or fell any happiness.

* * *

"I'm didn't expect you to make it. Where's did The Oreo go anyway?" Left and right she looked, and Gon stared confusingly.

"Leorio?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he's over by that tree." The black haired boy pointed over to a not so far tree, and laying against that tree was Leorio, who hadn't been conscious by this time. Standing by was Kurapika and Killua, except the assassin boy had left to join the other two kids.

"Honestly, does he really expect to make it though if he can't handle one phase?" she mocked walking over. "The only way I can see him getting through the other four phases is luck."

Now she could see him moping because of Hisoka as he got himself to stand up.

The large gates opened after the examiner started informing everyone that he was leaving, and they stopped to check, and the girl then totally forgot that she was going to mock Leorio for fun.

After the minutes of clock ticking and the door opening at that time, grumbling noise of hunger filled everyone's ears and forced them to look beyond inside with complete confusion and some with sweat drops.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Gaping, the sweat dropping assassin girl stiffed, not willing to move.

And appearing, two beings sat inside; the next examiners for phase two. A woman, sitting on a couch, smiled at everyone's arrival. Up on her head was bubble gum pink hair, put into a weird way. Right behind her was a tall, enormous man, wearing a large yellow shirt and short chocolate brown hair on top of his smiling face. The two examiners claimed to be named Menchi and Buhara, who already had their assignment ready at that moment.

"So. Are you really hungry?" the woman, Menchi asked Buhara, who's expression changed, and more grumbling noises shrouded their ears.

"Can't you hear it?" Buhara looked at them with a sad, but groaning face.

"So for that reason, the second exam will be cooking!" she announced. The two Gourmet Hunters gave them a surprise to this statement before concluding the rules. "Cook up a dish that can satisfy both of us two Gourmet Hunters!"

"Cooking?!" None analyzed their given assignment since most of them didn't believe cooking would do anything, and to the rest, they had no idea how to even cook, that being a problem since they wouldn't pass.

"First cook the dish I designate," Buhara instructed.

"And only the ones who pass will get to cook the dish I designate. So basically, if you get both of us to say it's 'delicious' then you pass. The exam will end when we're full."

"I don't think anyone will pass this phase. I bet no one has a clue on how to cook. I don't even know much of anything!" Mina grumbled. Crossing her arms, she listened as the other candidates grumbled similar to what she had just said.

"My menu is..." The anonymous groups of people shut their mouths as Buhara concluded. "whole roasted pig! My favorite! As long as the pig resides in this forests, any type will do. Now...second phase start!"

An immediate reaction: Everyone, in obvious, initiated to dart away into the forest.

"Any type of pig will do?" Menchi questioned with a grin. "That's pretty cruel of you. There's only one type of pig that resides in the Biska forests, right?"

* * *

"Man! To be honest, I'm relieved! It's a simple dish!" Leorio shouted more happily.

"All we have to do is catch a pig and roast it, right?" Gon inquired.

"But we have to catch it quickly. Even at his size, there's a limit to how much he can eat," Kurapika advised.

"Well yeah..." Mina tilted her head, and closed one eye. Staring beyond she saw a pink beast roaming peacefully inside. "but that doesn't mean we can't be fooled. And you shouldn't think this thing's just a small wild thing." She raised her bandaged hand and pointed a finger towards the now ten foot tall pink beast. "Check that thing out! You'll go nowhere facing that!"

The beast finally noticed them, and looking like it called something, three more of the same kind came along. Stamping their feet, they snorted, charging forward.

* * *

"The world's most ferocious pig, The Great Stamp!" Buhara admonished, with another grin written on his face. "With its large and hard nose, it crushes its enemies in an instant. If they can't run away quickly enough, they'll become the pig's food instead."

* * *

 **Next Time on Chaos-**

 **Gon:** Ehhhh! You aren't related?!

 **Mina:** We totally fooled you, but no. *slaps leg and laughs hard*

 **Killua:** I'm not surprise you didn't notice. Actually we met before the exam. Why did I agree to you though?

 **Mina:** *wipes away tears* Oh, come on. Admit not meeting both of us would make this exam boring.

 **Killua:** No thanks. Like you did anything to make this fun. (fighting begins)

 **Gon:** *sweat drops*

 **Next Chapter-**

 **Chapter 4: An Old Game Of Catch**

 **Mina:** It's past your bedtime kitty boy. *smirks*

 **Killua:** Crap! (in a joking way)

 **Netero:** Hohohoho!

* * *

 **The end has come. Okay, but sorry for taking longer than usual. I was more busy and I spent most of my free time doing a drawing, which has been taking me forever. (That's also why I haven't updated on DA in awhile either. But I'm so close!)**

 **Sooo, about the two stories I was talking about, I've decided to let you guys decide which one I should start first. I will tell you about one of them in this A.N. and tell you about the other one in the next chapter. The reason I chose to tell you next chapter was so I could plan these more and so you have more time to think about it.**

 **I will tell you about the first one, called Wish Come True. This idea has been with me for awhile. The story begins with a journal entry and then the actual story begins. Each chapter will do this, so be warned! (not really) The story takes place at Kukuroo Mountain, where a girl named Tyra tries to kill Killua, only because she wants to be able to kill a Zoldyck in order for her parents to set her free. She chooses Killua only because they're the same age, and she begins to attempt to kill him in different ways by using a cake, each having something else inside that should hurt him. Basically she trying to ruin his birthday, which she calls 'Deathday.' The story will also include the reason why her parents don't set her free and that she makes wishes to herself on her birthday, in which one year something happens.**

 **I shouldn't give you too much, but this is it. There's more to it, but you would find out about that more once it begins. Idk, it kinda sounds complicated to explain, yet it probably isn't. *shrug* Well, I guess that's it. If I take too long to post to next chapter, I will make a poll on DA. If you want to know my name, it's on my profile, so check it out if you want.**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **HikariAA: Thanks! :P The sibling act randomly popped up into my head at the moment, but The Oreo has been with me ever since, so I needed to share it. I have a question though. I'm getting close to finishing this drawing, and I was wondering if I could draw Hitomi once I'm finished. (which should be either this week or the next depending on what happens to my time.) I would be posted it on Deviant Art though, if you don't mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^~^**


	4. An Old Game of Catch

**My winter break has begun, so I had and will have time to write more, well, at least if I'm not on writer's block. Anyways, I'm back! And as I promised, I will tell you about the second idea, and I will put up a poll on my profile so you can decide.**

 **This chapter's a little longer than usual just because I couldn't find a good spot I wanted to end it.**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* Unfortunately, I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Togashi-sensei does. *sob, sob* I just own my Oc, Mina *sob, sob* I wish I did own it though. *sniffles***

* * *

 **-Chaos-**

 **-Chapter Four-**

 **-An Old Game Of Catch-**

 **Slam!**

A pink figure smacked onto the ground. The beat up pig laid sleeping, and a stick was settled into its case.

 _"I never expected the nose to be it's weal spot. Even with my strength, I wasn't able to knock it out once on the side."_ Mina sighed as she fixed her bangs a bit. "Well, time for cooking!" Easily, she lifted a pig with one arm and threw it onto a random table. From there, she set up the fire, and put the beast on the metal stick. And the cooking began. _"I wonder what's taking everyone else so long..."_

 **Stomp! Stomp!**

The metal stick turned as if the end was a reel, and the girl's gaze slightly unhappily went to her left.

 **StompStompStompStompStompStompStomp!**

Abruptly a throng of applicants dashed out of the forest and into the gates. Just before she could turn the metallic stick once more, everyone was at their stations, and most had already commenced in cooking the pink creature.

 _"Darn. I'm gonna have to hurry now or else I might not pass."_ She glared around heavily, irked to see that some of them were already taking off their uncooked pigs, which were way too uncooked. Then she shook her head no.

* * *

Twenty minutes later (she assumed it was) the fire blew out and the carried the pig over on a plate, waitress style, and jumped in line. So far, she could see fifteen or so standing on the side. Obviously they passed because they weren't rushing for another pig.

She shifted her head to the left of the line, noticing the examiner, Buhara, eating merrily. He took another munch on the roasted pig, and gave the applicant a thumbs up.

Raising an eyebrow, a thought occurred to her. _"Isn't that the guy..."_ She mentally face palmed, quietly groaning. _"This guy'll take anything with a thumbs up. My only hope is if he hungry enough to eat mine."_ She looked to the ground with a darkened face...until her head jerked up. She shook a bit in annoyance, and clenched her available hand. _"That person is stalking me again,"_ she unraveled to herself. On purpose, she gradually rotated her head to her opposite direction. She death glared at a figure. Barely being able to decipher it was blue, the figure pulled the hood of the dark blue cloak over its head, and grasp a white rectangular object tightly, and she somewhat could tell the person was holding a small stick. The figure looked down to leave suspicion, and glared secretly, using the hood of the cloak.

 _"I can't get rid of this desire to talk to her again,"_ the figure thought to herself. _"I need to learn the secrets of it or this curse won't go away."_ The girl, it was, sighed, then strangled the stick so much, it almost snapped in half. Again, from the time at the end of the first phase, she studied the necklace on the white haired girl's neck. Then she looked away and jaunted away, grasping a red gem shaped object. _"But how am I suppose to talk?!"_ Irked, she gritted her uncolored teeth.

The death glare stopped, since the line was moving up and the stalker was out of sight. Five or so minutes passed by and the person right before her passed with a thumbs up. Finally it was her turn. She carefully set the dish down and stood back an inch or two. But there wasn't any reason to not rush. Buhara only started munching on it immediately as she took her hand away. She received an annoyed expression written on her face and a twitching eyebrow out of disgust. In less than a minute he was already done with it.

"Delicious!" He awarded her with a giant thumbs up, due to the size of his big hands, and a beaming smile, just like all those merry looks he'd given to the rest. "You pass!"

She shrugged off the annoyance, and strolled away with her hands in her pockets.

* * *

The final 'unpassed' person went, and expected just before the plate was set down, the person passed. And the results were in, only everyone passed so there wasn't really a need to have a results.

The anonymous set their eyes over to the next, and last judger, Menchi, who was still sitting peacefully on her couch. And she had began to talk after the hour of Buhara eating. She said something about a dish no one knew about: sushi, and the only one who clearly knew what this thing was, was Hanzo, the ninja. He smirked furtively inside, and no eyebrows raised suspicion. The one thing the guy didn't know, though, was that he had no cooking skills whatsoever, and wasn't in any way smart enough to know the correct way because Menchi was a picky one.

"Sushi?" an anonymous in the crowd inquired, puzzled to know what this sushi was.

Then the examiner had told them something about a different section full of station, where some of the materials required, were all sitting at that particular section. And everyone, without procrastination, transitioned themselves via to the branch of stations. And many, many silver pots were seen before their eyes.

Menchi also mentioned something about the necessary ingredients, as well as the utensils needed, only, they still had no clue to what sushi even was.

"Ah, if only I was taught the proper way to cook. I'm gonna fail this..." The girl's head drooped and she could only moan quietly, or more like to herself inside. She stared down to a bag full of white rice, and a bunch of silver spoons and knives. _"Well, maybe if I had some to read about sushi, if it wasn't the recipe, I could easily figure it out through context clues...but I don't have anything."_ She mentally sighed inside, until her eardrums twerked to hear something. Eavesdropping without trying to get closer, she listened carefully to the voice of Kurapika and Leorio, who also were trying to apprehend the answer to this situation.

"Clenching it by hand," Leorio said, looking down at his station. "I can imagine the basic shape, but I can't figure out the key ingredient."

"I've never actually seen the basic shape...but I've read about it before. Most likely..." stating, the Kurta faced Leorio a little. "this is a dish where you add vinegar and spices to the rice, and then add fresh fish meat."

 _"Perfect,"_ the eavesdropping girl smirked. Then before anyone else could say anything, she raced off. Then the two younger friends sweat dropped, the assassin boy frowning at her.

"Fish!" Leorio screeched. "Do you realize we're in a forest?!"

 **Smack!**

A spoon hit number 403 forehead.

"Lower you voice!" Kurapika yelled back. "There should be a river or lake somewhere nearby," he informed with irritation.

The crowd stopped their doings for a moment to look at the two teenagers yelling right at each other.

"Fish..."

The two teens turned their faces towards the crowd who were in a blank stare. No too soon later, they were off, zooming away. "It's fish!" most of them screamed.

* * *

"Yosh! Got one," number 98 cheered with a fist bump to the sky. But unexpectedly, more of those stomping noises raided her ears.

 **STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!**

And this time it was much louder, closer, and...boisterous in her opinion.

The crowd of applicants, armed with weapons, raced for the river in front of them. The story in her eyes told most of them were jumping in to get better results and sight for the fish so it was more possible to catch them.

She frowned once again, until her eyes popped open to realize what the situation would be, and that meant she needed to return as soon as possible, in order to be the first, or at least one of the first. And obviously, she ran off to her station.

* * *

"Wrong!" Menchi squawked, throwing the plate of...well whatever this thing was...behind her, with a tick mark on her head. "You're no different than number 403!"

The girl sighed, walking away. She knew, of course, she would fail, and then she would need to take next years.

She made her way across the flat sandy floor and found a part of the wall with some shade, so she took it, and laid against it with arms crossed, and she watched as each and every applicant failed, and their looks of humiliation, well most of them.

* * *

"The second half of the second phase, sushi test...the number of examinees passed is zero!" Menchi announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.

An eyebrow twitched out of great annoyance, and number 255 stepped forward. "I can't accept this," he said coldly. "There's no way I'm going back like this. I'm not striving to become a cook or a gourmet. It's to be a Hunter!" Then the ranting began. "And not just any Hunter, a Blacklist Hunter. I can't let a petty Gourmet Hunter like you decide my future."

Menchi only shrugged to that. "That's just too bad then."

"What?"

"You just got unlucky with the examiner for this test. Try harder next year."

255 gnashed his teeth together, and before he charged at her, he spat out the word 'you' in an very irritated mood.

And as he charged towards Menchi, a few other shook their heads, including 98, who was still against the wall since an hour about, ago.

Then a sudden change happen, she was forced to look up and stare in surprise. Buhara chopped the guy with his hand, and sent him flying far.

"Buhara," she heard the examiner call. "Why'd you get involved?" Knives were held into the woman's hands as she eyed Buhara in concern.

"Because if I didn't, you would've killed him."

The pink haired examiner let out a 'hmph' to that, and spun her knives around a couple of times. Then without second thoughts, she raised erect and stroll a little. "Of course. A Blacklist Hunter. Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even stand a simple blow from a Gourmet Hunter. It doesn't matter what Hunter you're aiming to become. Any kind of Hunter has at least one martial art he or she can rely on," she informed to prove a point. "Even Gourmet Hunters have to enter beast's liars in order to find ingredients. And if we come across poachers, we have to fight and capture them. You naturally learn how to fight if you're a Hunter. What I want to see if a spirit of challenging the unknown."

And suddenly, also as an interruption, an airship flew above their heads.

And another anonymous spoke out, saying, "Ah! That's the symbol of the Hunter's Association! Is it the judgement committee?"

Out of nowhere, a figure fell from the sky with a large white and grey beard, as well as long eyebrows, not really normal for a normal human being.

"Chairman Netero of the judgement committee," Menchi further stated. "He's the head director of the Hunter exam."

The chairman in weird looking, wooden shoes, stepped across the ground with light sounding taps. The only other weird thing about him was how he was able to walk in those type of shoes, which were somewhat like stilt shoes if you think about it.

"You seeked to find from them, the spirit of challenging the unknown," Netero first said, and he stopped completely as he was only two feet, about, away from Menchi. The girl was completely frozen at that point. "And the result is complete disqualification because of a problem with their attributes? Nice tits," he remarked after briefly asking.

"No...It started out with all the examinees finding out how to make this dish, which caused all kinds of problems," she explained. "They all seemed to underestimate cooking, so I got mad...and lost my temper. Then I got full from tasting all their dishes."

"So, basically you realized that there was a problem in your judging, correct?"

"Yes..."

"I apologize. I tend to lose my temper when it comes to cooking. I am a failure as an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please disregard the results of this test."

"Hmm...even if we were to continue the test...the chosen menu seems to have been too difficult..." Then a finger raised into the air of the chairman's hand as he concluded his point. "Okay! How about we do this? We continue with the exam. However, we will choose a new test in which you first demonstrate it personally when we begin. How about it?"

In agreement, she nodded. And instantly her item was chosen. "Boiled egg!" she announced with a smile. "Chairman, can you take us up to half-split mountain?"

"I see. Certainly."

* * *

"I'll go first." With one leap, Menchi jumped into a deep cliff, where she grabbed a round familiar looking object. Then wind burst, sending her up to the top. As she landed perfectly, an egg the size of football was shown. "This is a rare egg coming from a Spider-eagle. You can only find it inside this cliff. All you need to do is get one of these and then boil it," she instructed.

"It shouldn't be too hard then," Mina guessed before walking up to the edge. "Of course, there must be a way back up." A smile weakly formed on her face, and she threw her bag and stick to the ground a couple of yards away. Looking back, she grinned widely waving at the four. "Ja!" And as if she was just taking a step, her foot went foward, and she fell purposely inside. Swiftly, she touched, as well as grabbed one of the eggs, which were in a bundle of eggs. Then she attached her hand to part of the web, hanging. _"Now...how to get back up."_ She stared beyond above herself, where the rest barged down. So far two didn't make it at because they fell to their death. But so far for the others about to arrive, were doing just fine once they met the eggs.

"Got one!" Hanging from a different string of web, the other assassin child looked up.

Ignoring him, the girl swung back, then forward, then back, and then forward, and it continued until she was able to swing a full 360. Luckily for her, another string of web sat only a few feet above. Of course, nothing else was close, so she decided her only choice was to get to the wall and climb it.

Before attempting that, her feet landed, the top, on the web, letting her hang from her feet. _"Now my chance to try, I guess."_ And with one chance, she slid one foot over to her left, and then forced the other to go in that same direction.

But it wasn't too soon...

Her foot slipped.

The girl cursed under her breath. Without hesitation, she grabbed the web with her available hand before her other foot slipped. She looked down, and only saw pictures of clouds of mist. She knew right then if she fell, she would definitely die. It was easily predicted, and she had no idea how to get up, unless she magically had a third arm that could help her get to the edge.

"Ne, Gon! When?"

"Hold on..." Mina only could then gaze at the four. She looked straight at Gon, who had his eyes closed. She grew suspicious to what was happening. "Now!" His eyes shot open and to her realization, she let go of the white string. Wind burst once again, and she flew up above to where the ground was. Not too soon after, she fell to where she landed just by the spot she was before she jumped.

 _"That was easier than I expected,"_ she thought, grabbing her stuff.

Eggs after eggs after eggs were put inside the pot. They all reached the point where their were finished an boiled completely. Each and every person who'd gotten one, took a bite to taste, and the sensation tingled in their mouths.

"The number of applicants who passed: 42." And those forty-two made their way inside an airship, in which would send them to the third phase's location. But getting there was suppose to take forever, so the trio of kids decide to explore to waste time.

* * *

"I seriously thought I was going to fail for the second time in a row. I don't want to fail this year or else I might not attempt next year." Taking a bit out of the meat Mina held, she glared over to the window.

"Ne, look!" Gon's finger pointed towards the window, and the girl cared less to if he was listening, and followed him over. And astounded, the grinned down at the view, as well as the other two.

"It looks like a diamond!"

"It's amazing! I've never actually gotten to see a view this good, before."

Gon missed the said things, there calling out the two names of his friends. "Killua...Mina..."

"Hmm..." Both of gazed over to the boy in green.

"Do you have parents?"

"Yeah"

"Of course..."

"What do they do?

"They're assassins," Killua answered back. Mina looked away, and stared into the view, looking as if she was disappointed.

"Both of them?" Gon wondered, and he finally turned at Killua.

For a second, the assassin boy paused. Then out of nowhere, he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked, miffed.

"You really go me going, Gon." The girl then blew at her bangs, now not caring. "You're the first person with a serious reaction when I tell them that."

 _"Hello. I'm right here."_

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" Gon question in bewilderment.

"What makes you say that?" Killua continued.

"Nothing really..."

That was when the two boys turned to the lighted view. "You're really strange. You can't tell if you're serious or if you're joking. That's what gives you your charm."

"Oh."

"At my place, the main activity is assassination. For everyone, and I'm not telling you how much pressure my family puts me on...But I don't like the idea of others deciding on my future." Out of nowhere, the assassin's facial expression changed. "When I told them I wanted to decide my future, they all got mad...my mother started crying, saying I had a gift for this job. To make a long story short, I stabbed both my mom and brother." It seemed like flowers sprouted all around him, until he concluded. "If I become a Hunter, the first thing I'll do is arrest my family. I'm certain to get a good reward."

But without realizing, Gon went into blank thought.

"Eh?" Killua's sudden reaction changed back to normal, and he was forced out a 'hm.' "When you meant all of your family, do you mean Mina too?"

The girl was even reacting suddenly. They both totally forgot they were faking at being sibling, but it was time they'd talked.

Mina laughed hard, and it hard enough to almost make her fall off her chair. Killua then began laughing out of nowhere. Gon then stared in more blankness.

"How about I tell you a funny story. I've got a big plot twist for you..." Her grin only widen as she waved her finger back and forth. "You see...we aren't related."

"Eh?"

"We were faking it just to see your reaction," Killua added.

"I'm not surprised you couldn't figure it out though. We looked really identical and that could end up being a problem. But if so, if we were related, then I would probably beat him up at this point when he mentioned 'arrest'."

Gon's blank confusion only continued, until he asked, "Wait, does that mean Killua's parents are only assassins then."

"No, actually," Mina replied. She could only wipe off the tears before continuing. "My parents are also assassins, but we don't show ourselves. I had to force them to let me leave, and then one day I opened my eyes to a place called Zaban City. I don't know how though. I assume I was just kidnapped because I fell unconscious before it happened. I also woke up with these too..." Lifting one of her arms, she showed her clean white bandages. "When I woke up, there was someone in the room with me. They told me I had been injured badly and they put these on to cover it, even though I really didn't need them."

This time it was 99's turn to talk. "Then why do you still wear them?"

"Would you like to see because I would recommend not to?"

"Never mind then."

Mina sighed, but it wasn't long until something made her widen her eyes and jumped up. "What the..."

The other two jumped to their feet.

"What's happening?" The trio jerked their heads to behind, and the chairman was found by their eyes.

"It's just the old man," Mina told them, crossing her arms.

"Well?"

"Netero-san," Gon called, pointing a finger in the opposite direction. "Didn't you have the sensation someone was closing in from there?"

"No..." he lied.

"You're really fast for your age," Killua commented.

"You think. I was just walking, without haste," he again fabricated.

"What do you want?" Mina butt in with a glower. "Have nothing to do until the finals?"

"I'm bored, so I want someone to play with..."

 _"You sound like the pedo-clown."_

"It's your first participation in trials?"

"Not for me, no," Mina reminded.

"But for you two boys, do you like it? And for you, do you like it so far?"

"Hai! It's fun!" Gon first said. "It's different than what I expected."

"I'm disappointed," Killua responded. "I thought the trials would be harder..."

"It's as boring as last year," Mina remarked as a reply. _"It's more like, it's more boring than last year. Last year was much better."_

"Will we finally have fun during the next tests?"

"Well...you'll see..."

"That's all I need," Mina said. "Come one, let's go."

The two boys followed behind, strolling away.

"Wait..." Netero finally called out. "Don't you want to play a game with me? If you win, I'll give you a Hunter License," he suggested, which triggered their stop buttons.

 _"At least that sounds less like clown-san."_ "Alright. Let's go then," she commanded, waving a hand over.

* * *

"We still got time before we reach the next trial ground. If you can take this ball, then you win," Netero first informed. "You're free to attack me in any way you'd like. I won't hit back."

"We just need to take the ball?" Killua inquired. "Alright, I'll start." _"He's pretty confident."_

 **Tac!**

For a second he was walking by himself, eyeing Netero, until another one of him appeared right behind, and then another, and another, and it continued until a whole bunch of Killua's were surrounding Netero's presence.

"Oh..." The ball sat still on the chairman's bare finger, and the sole of his foot touched his straight leg, which was holding him up. _"At his age, he knows the technique of rotating bodies...He's a very impressive boy."_

"There are multiple Killua's!" Gon blurted out.

"I've never even seen a technique like this before and I wish I knew what it was," Mina admitted. She stood, back against the wall without her blue and green cardigan on, so more bandages shown and it was easier to tell the black top she was wearing, was a tank top. Her bag sat on the ground, and the stick laid against the wall like the girl.

Finally, what Killua was attempting to do, he finally did. He jumped towards Netero, trying to grab the ball, but with his speed, it was no use.

 _"Tch. He's no ordinary old man. If it's like that, the first thing to do is to stop his movements."_ A leg went for the guy's firm leg, but it missed, except in a different way.

The attacker's foot stayed still on Netero's leg, and he smirked, guessing the pain reached Netero, only it didn't. The pain went for Killua, the attacker, who jumped all around in pain.

 _"Well. Well. He didn't hold back,"_ Netero thought.

"His leg is as hard as a rock!"

The two boys high-fived each other, and Gon paced forward before he began stretching.

 _"A normal person would have their tibia in bits and pieces."_

"Alright!" Gon yelled eagerly. "It's my turn! Go!"

He raced forward with smile, and a well thought, except not a good, plan to use to sneak up on him.

 _"Hm...does he think he's confident enough...?"_ But the guy's thought was interrupted when Gon's suddenly disappeared. Netero looked up in surprise. _"An attack from above?"_ But it didn't take Gon long to find the ceiling, and when he did...

 **Smack!**

"Iiiittteee!" The boy squirmed in pain, holding the top of his head.

Mina shook her head, arms crossed as usual, and Killua yelled a 'baka' loud enough for Gon to hear.

As Gon stood up, and began walking around, Mina began to talk during the time. "This seems really similar to something I played when I was younger with my own siblings. It has the same concept to what we were suppose to do, except we did it for a different reason."

"Assassination training."

"Pretty much. It's was fun though. I might even have a better chance than you two because I learned tricks to sneaking up, and I mastered them easily. We just called it 'Catch' though. But it was a good technique to catch someone better."

"You'll have to wait until Gon's done though."

She'd already guess, so she nodded in response.

 _"I still remember that day...It's so old now, I should just call it and old game of catch."_

* * *

 **Next Time on Chaos-**

 **Mina:** My surname?

 **Killua:** Yeah.

 **Mina:** You sure?

 **Gon:** Un!

 **Killua:** *nods*

 **Gon:** I want to know more about your family and we might be able to help you figure out where to go.

 **Next Chapter-**

 **M is for Murderous**

 **Killua:** I probably will know.

 **Mina:** *sighs* Alright...it's...ah never mind.

 **Me:** Kukuku. Let's get into flashback mode. *grins widely*

* * *

 **Okay! I will end with a summary. So let's begin.**

 **The story is called, The Twisted Twins. If you've seen my future fanfics, I have a story that mentions twins, but that's a different story, and I won't start it until I finish a certain fic. Anyways this is another short story also about the Zoldyck's.**

 **I've seen a few stories where there is a new (Oc) Zoldyck member, going to the exam or not, and all of them include one Oc. But this is a story of twins, both guys because I don't think the Zoldyck's will have a girl blood related. Anyways, this story is about the twins lives, starting from age four (maybe five) until I think age nine. (Honestly, it's just how the story goes) And the reason I didn't choose starting at birth or whatever is because they were adopted. So basically you will just see what they do during certain times of their years and find out why they are twisted, as well as why they are involved with this story. But just so you know, the twins come in first, before the girl from the other story comes in, but it most likely will take me a long time to get to that part, so it wouldn't matter which one you choose.**

 **Now that you know the second idea, decide on which one you'd like more. I will have a poll on my profile and I will close it once I update again, or if it takes too long, by the end of this year. It's possible the one chosen won't even start until next year, depending on when I think it's good enough for a start. The voting begins now!**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **HikariAA: I'm glad you like her so far. Thank you for the review and wish that I can update sooner. :D (I hope that'll happen.)**

 **grandapamuffin: I'd rather add Japanese to this, but I won't use google translator. I still know some things without it. :P**


	5. M is for Murderous

**Sorry guy's for the late update. It wasn't because I was busy, but it was because a much more annoying reason. When I did start writing this chapter, which was I think a week or two after I last updated, I finished part of the flashback I wanted to add, but fanfiction decided to be retarded and mean to me, and deleted it. I got mad, but ended up writing it again, but, of course, fanfiction deleted it. So I got even more irritated, and decided to wait a couple of days to rewrite it, but ended up getting writer's block, unfortunately. (Thanks a lit Document Manager for the save!) Just a few days ago though, I went and rewrote it after finally leaving WB and because of activities after school and some other things, I didn't get much time to write, and finished this Saturday morning, even though I probably could have stayed up longer on this Friday. Please understand this, and don't hate me. Just be glad I was able to update before the end of March! (Now that I think about it, it's almost been a year since I started on this site. Wow! Time goes by fast!)**

 **Disclaimer: Let's talk about this. I do not. You do not. No one does, except for Togashi. Togashi owns the beautiful work. *cough* except the manga art isn't...well...very good, except for the dark continent art. *cough* I own all Oc's that appear in this story. *cough* even the dumbest Oc's I could come up with for this flashback. *cough* And that includes Mina.**

 **All italics in one section equals flashback. Or I could at least make it obvious when the flashback is over.**

* * *

 **-Chaos-**

 **-Chapter Five-**

 **-M is for Murderous-**

 _"Ready..." One short pause could only be made. "Go!"_

 _She held a small maroon ball in one small bare hand, and the other was even barer since she was prepared to use it to defend at any time._

 _"I'm up first, so watch out!" Stubby was the word to describe the battle arena, nonetheless it wasn't any actual fight. Just some fun simple training during their leisure time._

 _"I'm coming at ya dork face!"_

 _Zooming past a tree, she ran past a tree where two shadows sat in the tree. The most you could see was their darkened eyes from the brightened screen they used for a game._

 _"Not if I can help it!" a seven year old boy with white coated hair yelled back. The six year old girl aimed the ball directly at her opponent._

 _Sticking her tongue out slightly, her short pony tailed hair started getting in the way, but flew the other way as she slid her feet to slow down and change directions._

 _..._

 _"Mina R. Lacnos, the most dangerous child of the family, and she's not even the oldest, nor is she even the middle child or in the older half. We must stop her from trying to leave the mansion." Frankly, the killer whale black haired man informed briefly._

 _"Not letting her leave means education has to be done online or with one of the older siblings. Are you sure about this?" A younger woman questioned with little or no concern._

 _"I wouldn't doubt myself. The outside world isn't a place for her." He made a disgusted noise and cleared his throat afterwards._

 _"She's gonna be curious about what's outside you know?"_

 _"I don't care! This is my order and it's been confirmed now! It's not my fault that she's forced with these conditions. It's hers."_

 _"I still don't think you should do this! At least try something! Can't you-"_

 _Cut off, the man raised a hand and continued his speech. "Nothing will work. We've tried countless ideas, but nothing will work."_

 _"Well, then show her at least once what the outside world is like. I mean, she can't be that-"_

 _"That's enough! Wouldn't you rather that a monster isn't allowed outside?"_

 _Hesitant, the woman answered reluctantly. "Well, yes...but she's not a monster. I've experienced that myself. I don't think it's her. Someone could have done something to her years ago."_

 _"Do you really think something like that would've happened? Not to mention, we've never had visitors even once, and even so, no one would've gone near her anyway."_

 _The woman also with killer whale black hair sighed out of disbelief. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you. I-I'm gonna go play catch with them or something."_

 _Standing up, she left the room and headed for the back door leading to the backyard where she noticed a maroon ball hit the boy's face._

 _"No fair! The tree got in the way!"_

 _"Haa! Too bad," the girl mocked. "I won!"_

 _The boy pouted softly. Then he sighed as he let out the words, "Fine...jerk." A smirk formed then after until he grabbed the maroon ball and started chasing the girl._

* * *

(present time)

 _"Monster."_ Mina grit her teeth out of irritation. _"Now that I think about back then playing catch, I've been getting even more ticked off...Well, I shouldn't focus on this right now. I have a more important thing to do: get this ball from this abnormal grandpa."_

She kicked her foot up, but it missed.

"Hohoho. That was closer than before. You still need to work on your speed though. It'll take you your whole life to catch up with me."

An eyebrow twitched again out of irritation. "You know. You're irking me off. I wouldn't underestimate everything about me you know," she suggested, swinging her leg in mid air to Netero's side. Her hair flew around, and so did the bright red colored earrings hanging from her ears. She frowned, and swiftly moved closer to the wall. Moving only a few yards away, she slid, an pushed against the ground to slow down a bit. _"It's been fifteen minutes already and I haven't even hit him once! Urgh! Maybe I should go hardcore sooner than I usually do back at home."_

Slowly, she grabbed her brown stick. Then she smirked, once placing her hand on the light wooden material. Left, then right, the right, up, then down, in a pattern, she went on, until she spun the thing in a full 360 degree circle.

Netero, already prepared for whatever she was going to do, watched as she disappeared.

The old man recognized it immediately. For sure it was just like Killua's trick, only it could he different, considering that they didn't train together, not even once.

 **Swush!**

He glared a bit, but only because she wasn't where that splash of wind came from. A distraction...? Or at least he thought.

Having the quickest, yet most irregular you could call it, look, he scanned the premise, then shifted left almost too quickly.

 **Bong!**

As if they were glued together, Mina's non-bandaged leg and Netero's arm met, stayed like as if they were glued, and the 'glue' dissolved, releasing her to land smack onto her head.

 _"Ahh! What's that arm made of!? I would've attempted to grab the ball, but he looked at me completely normal, as if I hadn't even done anything. What is he, some kind of robot, half cyborg or something!?"_ she bellowed inside.

"That was a good kick and it would've broken a normal man's arm, but you won't be able to break mine that easily," Netero explained as he spun the ball standing on one foot.

"Tch. Of course." she rebuked. _"I should've known he wasn't normal one bit. Of course, I'm not very normal for my age either."_ She almost scolded herself at the where the thought was going to end up at, but instead jumped to her feet and charged forward.

* * *

 _(Age 8)_

 _Fiddling with a string with a ball the size of an adult hand, green eyes stared at the ceiling. Sighing, her eyes closed and her head turned two seconds anon, eyes pried opened to see a desk full of your not so average childhood toys, which happened to be used for deadly purposes, or to defend._

 _Blinking no more than twice later, the ball on string bounced against the floor._

 _An echo flew through the corridor on the other side of the door and voices mimicked someone in mutterance._

 _Too careless to know what was being said, the girl left the bed she'd been on and grabbed a small, empty orange bag, outlined with a much darker orange, filling it with the toys on the desk as well as a few pairs of clothes needed for the future._

 _The bag made a lumping sound as it was dropped onto the ground._

 _"Do you suspect anything from it?" Those voices got closer...too close. She could now hear without choice from the volume they were using._

 _"Nah. Let's just leave it be for now."_

 _"Eh, alright."_

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

 _With the sound of metal being pounded, a familiar voice called. "Hey! Open up!" It was less muffled than she'd remembered it being from when she heard that small bit of conversation._

 _"No thanks. I like closed spaces," she lied. "What do you want from me anyway?"_

 _She could barely hear a sigh fall out of one of their mouths. Finally the other one spoke._

 _"We're doing some vital training soon."_

 _"Yeah, so. I thought I was banned for the next thirty years," she joked in her average tone. "How vital is this 'training' that allows me to participate in it?"_

 _A little hesitant, the answer redrew her ears. "Um, dad's kinda, uh, letting you get one last chance to see if you eligible to do it longer."_

 _That triggered an unusual grin and the sound of buttons were heard from the girl's side. The door clicked and it rumbled as the system told itself to do._

 _Looking out, an eleven and fourteen year old boys stood at the same spot she'd expected them to be. One of them crossed their arms and lead her (even though she knew the way) to the training session._

* * *

It had been only around fifteen minutes later that all three of them went twice and all at once had they gone together as a much bigger threat to taking the ball.

 _"If one of us could just distract him enough to get the ball while he isn't looking, we'll get it for sure!"_ Killua speculated, heading on the left side of Netero who released his glare to go for Mina, who was just inches away from the ball.

 _"I almost have it!"_ she would've said, but she was too bugged that she missed and rammed forehead to forehead with Killua, both flying back a couple of feet. The two cursed under their breath, and jumped up quick enough a hamster wouldn't be able to spin a wheel around five times at least. _"What would be the consequence of giving up?"_

It took another three minutes for one of them to realize that there wasn't going to be anyway at all were they going to even touch the stupid round thing.

And in the next hour or so later, all three of them stepped aside to catch their breath since they were all panting and their muscles wouldn't budge a lot.

"Urg. There's no point in this if I can only get at least close enough once," Mina muttered, grinding her teeth together. _"Maybe I should just use hardcore now. Of course, I won't be able to control when I get out of it, AND there's also the fact that I sort of forgot how to even get into it. Ah, what's the point in thinking this?! I might as well wait until I give up. But that means it'll take me another five straight hours until I'm done for."_ Eyes a little blurry from fatigue, she looked to the clock, reading the time. _"Wow! It's already three A.M. Why am I wasting so much time!"_ She grunted, slid a foot, released her arm from the wall, shifted towards Netero, who was still spinning the ball on his fingertip, and pushed harder against the ground.

From there, she pretty much jumped, but only half an inch above the ground, and acted as if she were a bull trying to ram into something, but had just enough time to flip around, and attempt a kick from the bottom of the shoe's sole.

With the previous endeavor, she could easily tell the outcome, but striving towards him this time, her outcome had second thought to it.

She kicked his arm, mouthed the word, 'now,' and placed one of her available hands on the wooden tile. From there, she pushed her leg the hardest she could try and barely got a two and half inches up from its original position to distract him, as well as using her other available hand to pretend she was trying to grab it, while moving part of her body closer to the other side of Netero.

 _"We might just-"_ In that fraction of thought, two hands went for the ball and all the old man knew was that if he didn't move his arm in time, victory would be made.

But there wasn't enough time to pull back.

"Now we've-" All three of them shouted, and just an inch away, what they thought they saw disappeared. "Huh?"

The ball, as well as Netero disappeared out of nowhere and unexpectedly.

In a split second before she hit the ground, she saw a figure in the air. "You're kidding..."

 **Smack!**

Face first, she smacked against the floor, sending the other two back to the ground accidentally being pulled down by her hand.

Feet softly landed back to the ground and the ball still spun around Netero's fingertip.

"Hohoho, that was close for you three."

Mina banged her hand on the ground once. "I've had enough. I knew this was just a waste of time," she grumbled.

Standing up she glared heavily and turned away immediately, walking over to the wall to grab the stuff she laid there. Putting everything back on, she swung the door open.

"Are you two dweebs coming or not?"

"I think I'll just stop too." _"It's obvious now I won't be able to even touch the ball with his speed."_

"I'm going to stay here." Gon waved and Mina could only close the door, that leaving Killua to wonder why Gon was choosing to stay. "He hasn't even used his left hand once."

"Huh? Really?"

He nodded and the ball still spun. "I don't think I'll be able to get the ball, but I bet I can get him to use his left hand."

With a slight frown he ended with a 'whatever' and left the room.

* * *

Using her left hand to hold the brown leather strap, Mina looked down at a fifty degree angle with her eyes closed and a much more serene expression on than usual. _"That was probably my last chance on getting my license since I failed even before the finals. How do I expect myself to make it if I didn't improve really at all, except for the fact that I'm more familiar with this and I have an idea what is going to happen."_ She looked back up straight and popped open her eyes again. _"Even then, with whatever that power was that caused me to fail, I could end up bumping into someone with the same thing and I'm not prepared for that."_

A duo of guys passed by, and Mina accidentally bumped into them.

"Hey! Kid! Don't you think it's a little disrespectful not to apologize?" Not caring one bit, she decided to reply to them.

"Shut up," she told them in her most normal tone, not looking at them. "I don't have time for a bunch of ignorant, competitive jerks right now."

"Tch," one created the sound and continued with a, "Hey! Don't be rude here! Just be-"

Another being bumped right into them without any expectancy.

With the same color of hair, yet the opposite gender, none other than Killua passed by without care as well.

"Hey! What's up with little kids and horrible attitudes! You must be the girl's little brother, eh?" But he only ignored him. "Hey, shorty! Be a better example than your sister and apologize for-"

 **Slice!**

The two toppled onto the floor and sharp nails were raised next to an evil expression. The boy let his hand down and walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 _"Training Session Day 1 of this week." Eight figures. Two rows of four. Three girls at random ages stood in one spot, leaving one boy to the side. Four boys stood to the other side, and one man stood in between; the leader. "Is everyone ready?" Then a glare arrived. "Where are the twins? I never said they couldn't participate."_

 _The oldest girl, with the killer whale black hair, and also being the oldest of the ten children, spoke up in response. "They said they wouldn't do another training session again."_

 _"And why's that? Don't they know that they have a lot more to go before they're ready for the finals?"_

 _"Hai...! But I tried convincing them to, but they declined no matter what I said to tempt them to."_

 _A curse fell through the man's mouth and a few had a small drop of sweat fall from their face because of nervousness. One though, looked, staring at the ground with much more lifeless eyes than normal ones._

 _"Go get them, and this is an order, so they're forced to join."_

 _The girl sighed and went along with it._

 _A few minutes later she came back with two, nonidentical boys who were actually the same age but didn't seem like it._

 _"Why're we here?" The one with his neon green eyes pronounced fiercely._

 _"Because I order you two to! I'm your father and I'm allowed to demand order, especially for you two."_

 _The other one with a mix of lavender and blue color in his eyes grit his teeth and let his short bangs fall in the way of his face. "I still don't see why we must do this. It should be our choice you know."_

 _"Quiet! Get into position, now!"_

 _Both of them strangled their fists and stood one at each side, now the sides being complete. Ten figures. Two rows of five. Now it was time._

 _"Get ready. Formation seven." All ten got into position. "Attack level fourteen. You have thirteen minutes to survive. Starting from four...three...two...one." No one had a plain look. All had a much similar face, all cold-like and eyes so lifeless looking they could have been dead just standing there. "Begin!"_

 _No one stayed there. No one charged forward. No one had the idea of fighting immediately. With over two fifth's of a mile of space filled partly with tree and bushes all went for a tree._

 _Strategy was the number one thing to use. Then came strength. Then stealth. As they called it, the S3 was their intention for training, only they used._

 _Shadows of everybody swiftly ran from hiding spot to hiding spot. For about three to four minutes this went on until two revealed themselves._

 _'The battle has begun,' one thought, still in the shadows hiding._

 _Approaching, a nine year old boy and a fourteen year old boy attacked, left and right, and sometimes in the air if both were to jump at the same time. They punched, blocked, stoke, attempted to stab, and even tried slapping for personal reasons even though it wouldn't do much good but was easier to use as a distraction._

 _The nine year old balled his fist and aimed for the left shoulder of his opponent. There wasn't enough time for that opponent to block, so he had to fail this one._

 _Punching hard enough that it would probably cause a normal person's arm to rip off, the fourteen year old slid back. It didn't really hurt except for a small fraction of a second._

 _"That's a point for Leandre." Leandre, the nine year old, jumped away without any further expression. He hid once again and waited another long time to show back up. Hands in his pocket, he disappeared behind the bushes._

 _This time a girl around the age of 16 ran past tree after tree, only cutting through part of the battle arena where she could more easily be seen._

 _'You're trying to find my blind spot, eh?' Leandre thought getting into position. He watched closely to the girl's moves. 'Left, right, forward, right, back, right, then left again. Repeat.' As he thought, she had been doing that. 'Strike at any moment.'_

 _His back suddenly felt pain in his back, the kind if he hadn't trained enough for the pain that his bones would begin to fissure or his muscles would begin to rip._

 _He let out a cough of saliva. "Ach! What the...?" Behind him, attempting to run back to the trees was a four year old with pitch black hair. His eyes were darkened and his fist was balled. 'Where did he...?' There wasn't time to lose for him to be thinking about this, so he ran off to behind the trees._

 _"That's three points! Leandre you have one less point!"_

 _"Tch!" 'Dang! Now I'm down to zero.'_

 _The battle arena was quiet now. No body sat waiting for another body to appear._

 _It took the next minute for that same girl who'd distracted Leandre to step outside._

 _And fifteen seconds later, another girl stepped out. Green eyes glared at the older sibling. With the moonlight shining, you could see her snow white hair._

 _They both got into position and acted in their normal forms. Both charged, attacked karate style for awhile._

 _Finally, the younger girl kicked upward at the arms of her opponent, while the other stoke her hand at her face. The younger girl leaned back enough to dodge the hand and the older one blocked with her elbow._

 _Both of them staggered back, but the younger one staggered backward even more._

 _"It's a tie! Both of you are rewarded two points!"_

 _Unexpectedly_ _, the younger girl held her face and almost strangled it. She grit her teeth uncontrollably. Her green eyes got darker, more lifeless than how she started with, which wasn't normal. Then a small oval shape pupil was created and the rest of her eyes were a bright green color, except for the outlined darker green oval around the pupil._

 _The hand was released, and everyone saw the bright color in her eyes._

 _The girl's opponent widened eyed, and the leader did as well._

 _"Reaya! Get away now!" The man demanded. "Everyone stay away!"_

 _All of them, except for the man and the eight year old girl who's eyes were bright green and less lifeless._

 _Reaya spoke up. "Is she...?!"_

 _The man, or their father, put a hand in front of her face. Reaya nodded nervously. "Let's get back a little guy," she ordered._

 _"I want all of you stay away from her until she's back to her normal self. I might have to take her, but at least I'll be the only one injured."_

* * *

 _"Mina R. Lacnos, seventh child and third to last one. There's something wrong with her that causes us to keep her imprisoned here. She's a monster. And we don't know why that is."_

 _A suited woman gulped. "What happens that makes you think that of her?"_

 _"It's happened quite a few times. And I'm not able to stop it because somehow I'm weaker than her."_

 _"Can you explain it better?"_

 _"Right. We don't know what causes it, but there are times when something triggers a killer mode too strong no one can defeat. It's either something's controlling her or it's put of anger. It begins with her eyes turning a much more brighter green than they really are. Her pupils go smaller it's hard to see them. We know from that, that she's in a death mode and you shouldn't go near her."_

 _"What happens then? Like, what's the death mode like?"_

 _"It's random and different each time. The very first one she acted without emotion. Then the next was out of anger. The third, the mist recent one, she's acts crazy like and begins laughing. So far that's all that's happened and we're hoping it ended since the last time. We can't let her out though since we don't know what's causing it to happen."_

 _"Anything...else?" the woman asked reluctantly._

 _"Yes. If you really want a job as a butler, you need to be able to handle this. Are you sure you want to take the job or are you going to cower and run away?"_

* * *

 _"Here it comes!" their father yelled and the group behind stood back._

 _Her head went up, facing the sky, then it turned towards him and a wide grin appeared._

 _"It's play time!" A laugh let out, crazy-like, and she charged forward._

 _"Everybody in position!"_

 _"AHHAAAHAHAH!" Her hand stoke, cutting part of his arm. He grunted in pain and jumped back. "What's wrong old man?" She said with a large smirk. "I still have lots of games to play WITH YOU!"_

 _He blocked the next attack, but he wasn't quick enough to receive a kick in the back, and an elbow in the back ribs._

 _"Aack!" He tried enduring the pain, but it wasn't helping. There wasn't any use grabbing her though since he did before, but that just made it worse, then._

 _"Father! Let us-"_

 _"Get away NOW!" he order, receiving a punch in the face and another in the chest._

 _She continued to laugh and it didn't stop._

 _And now there was a chance she was going to kill him._

 _"Get ready to play my favorite game, 'cause I'm ready to start. AHHAAHHAHAH!"_

* * *

 **Next Time On Chaos-**

 **Mina:** What's up with those horror games everybody plays?

 **Killua:** Shut up and just play the game!

 **Gon:** *sweatdrops*

 **Mina:** I'm gonna start playing them, abandoned this boring game, and see why Slenderman is sooo scary! (Which is kinda funny because I hate Slenderman- me)

 **Killua:** They're really boring you know. (Mina- *ignores and flips on her phone*)

 **Gon:** *sweat drops even more*

 **Next Chapter-**

 **Thirteen Years At Mina's 8**

 **Mina:** Haaa! I'm already at the eighth night! Try and kill me now Freddy!

 **Killua:** Hey! I thought you said you were playing Slenderman. (Mina- *ignores him again*)

 **Lippo:** *pops out of nowhere, eating pocky sticks*

* * *

 **Well, now you know a little about her past. And just so you know, hopefully you figured out which one was Mina, since she was in all three parts. And to explain this better, she not normal. You also might be wondering why deathly mode hasn't happened in present time though. Actually that should explained next chapter when I finish the flashback.**

 **Some good news though guys! (yes I had to use four exclamation points) To anybody who doesn't know this, PLEASE READ THIS FRIIIICKING IMPORTANT PARAGRAPH! Okay, so Shounen Jump has an important announcement. The announcement follows along with the fact that Togashi's coming back! I'm not kidding. This is the truth. I heard the date was suppose to be April 18. I broke into a happy dance when I heard this. (I even danced in the shower. I know, I'm weird.) Hopefully I'm not wrong about the date, but yes, it is continuing! (We've been waiting for this moment.)**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **HikariAA-** I have a gun and sword prepared just in case you show up. XD Thanks for the review though!

 **grandpamuffin-** uououo. (Oh, and you better keep that promise you made me!)


End file.
